OTRA OPORTUNIDAD PARA AMAR
by GingerLestrange
Summary: ¿Qué hay más allá de lo que nuestros ojos ven? ¿Existen más dimensiones en donde nuestros otros "yo" puedan tener otro destino? No dejes de leer esta intrigante historia, que mezcla un poco de mis historias pasadas, en donde pretendo cambiar un futuro. (Dramione) … Si leíste "Y todo por una noche…" pues no debes dejar de leer esta nueva historia…
1. Prefacio: Y todo por un deseo

Un pequeño cúmulo de cristal molido, algunas piezas de metal y una cadena de oro estaban sobre el escritorio del Jefe de Aurores, Harry Potter. Miraba con amargura y también con tranquilidad los resquicios de su delirio que lo tuvieron al borde de la locura, poniendo en riesgo su familia y su carrera. Sonrió y suspiró con fuerza. Atrás todo había quedado, tenía una vida por delante que disfrutar junto a los suyos. Sin embargo, aún su cuerpo temblaba con solo recordar que estuvo a un paso del abismo de la locura…

Miró su taza de café que lo invitaba a degustar. Dejó la pluma que hacía ratos jugueteaba en su mano sobre el pergamino que aún dormía frente a él y acercó a su boca aquel atrevido líquido que lo instigaba a paladearlo hasta el final.

El olor del café y su incomparable sabor, hicieron que se echara un poco atrás en el sillón para intentar relajarse y olvidar lo que en su mente seguía dando vueltas y vueltas… Pero, lejos de conseguirlo, los pensamientos hicieron mella en él generando que una baladí sonrisa se dibujara en su rostro.

El tiempo no pasaba en vano…

 _¿Qué se cruzó por mi mente aquella vez? ¿En qué estaba pensando cuando hice todos esos viajes? ¿Qué ideas retorcidas quería llevar a cabo? Lo bueno de todo fue que nada de lo que planeé en un principio, lo llevé a término. Creo que esa cosa que todos llamamos «conciencia» fue la que actuó en mí en aquella oportunidad._

 _¿Qué resultados obtuve? Calma para mí; vida para ella; Y, ¿para él…? Bueno, la verdad es que él no me interesa. No es que no acepte su actual condición, es solo un tema de política de vida… ya saben, por costumbre. Porque verdaderamente, a estas alturas la vida de él y lo que juntos hayan construido, no me debería importar… («Debería» …Hace tiempo que debí erradicar esa palabra de mi léxico…)_

 _Como decía al principio, viajé lejos… ¡Vaya que sí! ¡Demasiado lejos fui! Pero no a otro continente, ni a otro país. Viajé en el tiempo. ¿Inaudito? No, para quienes poseíamos un artilugio llamado «Giratiempo» …Un artefacto mágico, que el más científico de los muggles de seguro le habría encontrado un nombre menos axiomático…_

Miró nuevamente el cúmulo de restos de lo que fue su Giratiempo, saboreó otro poco de su bebida caliente y continuó pensando, como si alguien lo estuviese escuchando:

 _El Giratiempo es un artefacto en donde el tiempo y el espacio, —conocidos típicamente como formas físicas que cohabitan y que no son producto de la filosofía, de nuestra imaginación o de la magia—, se conjugan tal como lo hace la materia y la energía, y con el cual muchos magos han cambiado sucesos de la historia o han evitado otros._

 _¿De qué hablo?, me preguntarán. Les hablo de que tanto el tiempo y el espacio, la materia y la energía, al fin de cuentas son la misma cosa, presentada de diferentes maneras; de que todo es relativo y de que nuestro universo, es un multiuniverso, tal como una red, en donde coexisten diversas dimensiones. Es probable que en este preciso instante haya un «tú» o un «yo», haciendo esto mismo. Es decir, yo hablando y tú intentado decodificar toda la sarta de enredos que intento explicar…. Pero no acá… no en esta Tierra, o quizá sí, pero en otro tiempo y espacio, o en otro sistema solar… en fin, las probabilidades son inimaginables._

 _Créelo o no, pero yo lo hice y probé que existen varias dimensiones (no fui a todas y no sé cuántas habrá al final de cuentas)… por mi estupidez, por mi despecho o por las ganas de experimentar que en ese tiempo tuve._

 _El Giratiempo es un artefacto mágico que data de hace cientos de años. Sin embargo, un mago llamado Albert Einstein, a principios del siglo XX quiso probar científicamente cómo funcionaba y para ello se apoyó en la ciencia y tecnología muggle._

 _Con la prueba en mano de que existían muchas dimensiones, debía evidenciar cómo estas se podían verificar y, lo más importante, ver para comprobar… Otorgando con ello a los muggles la posibilidad de ampliar sus horizontes en base a la ciencia._

 _En realidad me faltaría tiempo y conocimiento para explicar lo que ese famoso hombre reveló y cuán revolucionarios y reveladores fueron esos descubrimientos, tanto para la física como para la filosofía._

 _En resumen su teoría, llamada en forma muggle, como de la Relatividad General, consta de tres puntos importantes:_

 _1._ _El espacio y el tiempo en realidad existen, y no son productos de nuestra imaginación como muchos creen._

 _2._ _El tiempo es como una cuarta dimensión. Esto quiere decir que está en el mismo plano que el espacio, por lo que los dos son parte de la misma cosa o lo que se le llama espacio-tiempo._

 _3._ _El espacio-tiempo se puede doblar (o curvarse, en términos científicos), es elástico, tal como si pusieras un peso sobre una cama, esta se hunde creando una curvatura._

 _Con estas tres premisas es que existe un entramado en este espacio – tiempo que da origen a muchas dimensiones._

 _Ustedes se preguntarán ¿qué tiene que ver todo esto con lo que les intento explicar?_

 _Pues es muy fácil: Estoy acá en mi oficina de Auror, luego de haber viajado en el tiempo a varias dimensiones, en una especie de locura temporal que me agarró un día y que pretendía que yo dejara de ser quien soy para ser otra persona._

 _En fin, en mis viajes, nunca fui capaz de cambiar nada, por eso del llamado «Efecto Mariposa», pero… siempre hay una vez para todo…_


	2. El Giratiempo

Era la segunda vez que Harry Potter iba a esa misma dimensión, ese lugar era diferente a todos los que él había ido. Era como un imán, que lo invitaba a quedarse allí puesto que ella no estaba con Malfoy… al menos no vivían juntos, aunque nada le aseguraba que ella no terminara con él, tal como en los otros lugares…

Su corazón estaba destruido. En todas las otras dimensiones que había visitado anteriormente, fue testigo de que su amada Hermione Granger terminaba casada o de novia con Draco Malfoy. ¿Qué significaba todo aquello? ¿Era entonces que el destino se encargaba de marcar con negrilla y subrayado que él solo sería su amigo en todas partes del universo y en todas las dimensiones que deseara visitar?

Llegó justo como el día anterior, a eso del mediodía. Antes, no tuvo tiempo de ver qué ocurría, porque solo había visto cuando Draco Malfoy se acercaba a ella en medio del gentío y del bullicio que había en la calle. Pero ese día estaba dispuesto a impedir que él se le acercara. Lo evitaría a toda costa. Definitivamente la alejaría de él… esta vez, ellos podrían estar juntos, así como tantas veces lo soñó.

Tenía que darse una oportunidad con Hermione, si en su mundo ella le fue vedada, por errores propios de él, ahora estaba dispuesto a todo… Buscaría a su «yo»… al «Harry Potter» de esa dimensión, lo hechizaría y lo regresaría por él a su espacio-tiempo. Él, por fin, haría su vida con la mujer que estaba al otro lado de la calle.

Pero, ¿qué estaba ocurriendo ahora? La gente gritaba asustada y corría de un lado para otro. No entendió lo que sus oídos escucharon, ni lo que sus ojos vieron. En cosa de un segundo, un fuerte estallido se sintió en la calle, y luego advirtió que Hermione corría gritando hacia el interior del edificio. Draco había alcanzado a llegar antes que él, pero no la logró sostener.

En ese momento su mundo se derrumbaba y se destrozaba irremediablemente: una parte de la cornisa había cedido, cayendo sobre ella…

Harry también corrió al ver que su amiga yacía debajo de unos escombros, pero un policía y un bombero le impidieron el paso. Vio que Draco estaba desesperado y alguien, otro hombre, se había acercado a prestar ayuda para tratar de sacarla de ese lugar. Los rescatistas también ya realizaban su labor…

El joven Auror sentía que su corazón latía con mayor fuerza. Había escuchado hablar a unas personas que adentro —en lo que quedaba del edificio—, estaba el padre y la hija de Hermione y que ambos posiblemente estuviesen muertos.

¿Hija? O sea que siempre en ella habría algo de él, así estuviesen separados. Pero no era momento ni el lugar para recriminar nada. Había que actuar, y ¡rápido!

Primero, ¿qué tan grave estaba ella?; Luego, ¿podría hacer algo él para evitar que ella terminara malherida?

Para dar respuesta a esas dos interrogantes solo debía saber qué deparaba el futuro. Lo haría. No tenía otra alternativa.

Así que buscó un lugar poco transitado, detrás de un kiosco de revistas y al lado de un bote de basura, extrajo de entre sus ropas la cadena de oro con el Giratiempo y movió las manecillas

Un día.

Dos días.

Una semana.

Detuvo su avance porque pensó que ya tendría una respuesta de lo ocurrido. Estaba allí en el mismo lugar, caminó unos pasos más para encontrarse de frente con las ruinas de lo que había sido el edificio de departamentos en donde vivía Hermione, su amiga de niñez.

Se acercó a un policía que estaba de pie, delante de una valla plástica que impedía el acceso.

—Buenos días, Oficial. ¿Me puede decir qué ocurrió aquí? —preguntó en forma cortés.

El hombre lo miró extrañado pero debió asumir que era algún afuerino que no tenía conocimiento de lo que allí había ocurrido. Esa había sido una noticia en donde todos los medios de comunicación estuvieron presentes.

—Hubo un escape de gas, joven —respondió serio el hombre. Harry asintió—, murieron varias personas…

—Una joven, como de mi edad, de cabello castaño… —intentó explicarse pero el policía ya sabía a quién se refería.

—La maestra Granger, sí. Ella intentó ingresar justo antes del estallido de la tubería, quería rescatar a su hija, pero…

Harry sintió que su estómago se apretaba y que su corazón se detenía. ¿Hermione había entrado al edificio para intentar rescatar a su hija? ¿Por qué no usó su magia?

—En el momento del estallido, la señora Granger quiso regresar por su hija y una cornisa le cayó encima. Ella aún sigue grave… y su hija…

—¿Murió? —el hombre solo asintió. Harry se tragó el nudo que se había formado en su garganta. Debía verla, ahora mismo—. ¿En qué hospital está ella?

—Fue llevada a la Clínica Londres, joven.

Harry asintió, retrocedió un par de pasos y salió presuroso por la calle. Sabía en donde quedaba ese hospital y de inmediato desapareció para llegar justo a uno de los baños del recinto.

Salió del lugar en busca de la recepción. Allí encontró a una auxiliar quien le indicó en qué habitación estaba Hermione Granger.

—Pero le advierto, la señora no tiene autorizada visitas. Solo su círculo familiar puede verla —dijo la mujer, pero Harry ya sabía qué hacer.

Otra vez buscó un lugar poco transitado, esta vez debajo de una de las escaleras y con su varita realizó un hechizo evanescente a sí mismo para lograr escabullirse por los pasillos hasta llegar a la la habitación de su amiga.

Subió al segundo piso, que era en donde estaba Hermione, y allí vio que a Draco Malfoy junto a su madre tomados de la mano ambos sentados en unas bancas. La expresión de ellos era de total amargura.

Draco era perspicaz y sabía perfectamente cuando alguien de su mundo estaba cerca. Solo que esta vez no veía nada. El ex Slytherin solo sintió una presencia extraña, miró el pasillo pero allí no había nada. Luego de lo cual volvió a cerrar los ojos.

Harry respiró tranquilo. Conocía a Malfoy y si este se daba cuenta de su presencia, estaba seguro que no dudaría en encararlo y él no tendría respuestas, menos para decirle que él no era el Harry Potter que todos allí conocían.

—Lo siento —escuchó hablar a una doctora que se había acercado a Narcisa Malfoy y su hijo—. La joven está en un coma profundo. Es muy difícil que despierte…

Harry avanzó despacio hasta la habitación de Hermione, y ahí la vio: acostada, quieta y conectada a varios aparatos muggles que controlaban sus signos vitales. Su rostro tenía algunos hematomas y rasguños. Parecía que la vida se le escapaba poco a poco.

Tocó su mano, deseaba abrazarla, llevársela con él… ¿Despertaría? ¿Cuándo? Debía saberlo.

Se dio la fuerza necesaria e hizo lo que tenía que hacer: volvió a sacar el Giratiempo y rodó la manecilla.

Una semana. Todo seguía sin novedades.

Dos semanas. No veía cambios.

Un mes. Nada

Tres meses. Hermione seguía igual.

Mientras corría el tiempo, lograba ver cómo sus amigos, incluyéndose a él mismo, la visitaban. Draco no se separaba de su lado, le hablaba, lloraba, pedía perdón. Pero nada. Ella seguía quieta. Inerte, ida de este mundo.

Un año.

Dos años.

Se detuvo, una enfermera hablaba con un médico. Debía saber qué decían.

—Hubo anoche una especie de movimiento en sus párpados y en sus manos. Pensamos que despertaría, pero… —dijo la mujer mientras revisaba el goteo del suero, al médico que leía la ficha que estaba sobre una mesita a los pies de la cama.

—Debieron ser movimientos reflejos. Sigan monitoreando. Su cerebro aún tiene actividad, su corazón late, pero ella no despertará —respondió el hombre, sin dar mayor importancia a lo que la joven enfermera decía. La mujer miró con tristeza a Hermione a quien le acomodó un rebelde cabello que caía por su frente.

—¿Nunca? —preguntó con tristeza.

—Es estos casos, es difícil saberlo.

—Quizá sea mejor que no despiertes, hermosa. Descansa y ve con tu pequeña —murmuró la mujer. Harry sabía a qué se refería. Si Hermione despertara y se enterara de que su hija había muerto, querría no haber despertado jamás.

Harry, volvió a activar el Giratiempo.

Un año.

Otro año más.

Hasta que se vio en la necesidad de detenerse. La habitación estaba llena de personas: tres paramédicos y dos doctores que hablaban entre ellos. Algunos acomodaban a Hermione que se veía totalmente desmejorada. Los años no habían pasado en vano, sobre todo para alguien que había estado en coma por tanto tiempo.

—Mañana la desconectarán. Al fin podrá reunirse con su hija —dijo la misma mujer que hacía rato (dos años para ellos) había sentido compasión por Hermione. Ahora vestía un traje blanco y una placa en su pecho que decía: «Dra. Martha Pierce».

—Es lo mejor. Al fin descansará —un hombre joven de cabello rubio era quien miraba a Hermione. A diferencia del médico anterior, este se mostraba bastante más preocupado y consternado por lo que le ocurría a ella—. Su cerebro ya no tiene actividad.

—¡No, no! ¡Hermione no puedes estar muerta!

Habló fuerte sin darse cuenta de que cinco muggles estaban allí y antes de que estos pudieran reaccionar, adelantó unas horas más el Giratiempo, para ser testigo de cuando el mismo Draco Malfoy la desconectaba y lloraba en forma desgarradora sobre el pecho inerte de Hermione.

Esa escena era tan triste que era imposible seguir allí. Terminaría siendo descubierto. Debía salir, pues eso era demasiado para él.

Sin embargo, no podía dejar que ocurriera. Debía existir una solución y… Él la tenía: Girar la manecilla en reversa, volver al punto de inicio y evitar que ella y su familia sufrieran todo aquello. Y, aunque le doliera, evitar a Draco Malfoy ese dolor. Lo había visto llorar, maldecirse, pedir perdón, no dormir, estar al lado de ella día y noche. Y si eso no era amor, ¿qué era entonces? No, él tenía en sus manos la solución. No jugaría a ser Dios, solo haría lo que el poder de la magia solucionaba. Y si eso significaba volver a entregar a Hermione a Draco, lo haría. Su amor era tan fuerte, tan verdadero, que daría hasta su vida con tal de verla a ella feliz.

Activó el artefacto y volvió a ver cómo el mundo giraba de atrás hacia adelante hasta que se vio en la misma habitación vacía y en penumbra. Se quitó el hechizo que se había autoaplicado y desapareció con rumbo a los edificios de departamentos.

Al llegar, vio todo tranquilo, sin mayores movimientos. Consultó su reloj y aún faltaba casi una hora para la explosión. Con su mirada buscó un teléfono público y avanzó rápidamente hasta él, pues debía dar aviso a la policía y a bomberos de lo que allí iba a ocurrir dentro de poco.

—Usted se ha comunicado con la central de comunicaciones de la policía —respondió la voz casi mecánica y aburrida de una telefonista. Harry no tenía tiempo para las presentaciones.

—En los edificios de la Calle Nueve, en la Torre 7 hay un escape de gas. Deben venir. Es grave — al escucharse se dio cuenta que su voz sonaba casi disfónica y agitada. Las emociones del día le habían pasado la cuenta.

—¿En qué piso específicamente es el escape? —preguntó la mujer con voz cansina.

—No sé.

—¿Es usted residente del lugar?

—No, bueno... —estaban perdiendo tiempo importante en llenar un formulario de datos y eso a Harry poco y nada le importaba. Lo que necesitaba era que tanto los bomberos como la policía estuvieran allí y pronto.

—¿Está usted en estos momentos al interior del edificio?

—No, pero…

—¿Cómo se enteró de la supuesta fuga de gas?

Harry nunca sintió tanta rabia como la que experimentaba en ese momento. ¿Cómo era posible que los muggles fueran tan burocráticos? Colgó con rabia el auricular, mientras sacaba su varita para apuntar hacia el edificio. De inmediato activó la alarma de incendio. Una bocina fuerte comenzó a escucharse en rededor y al cabo de unos segundos la gente comenzó a evacuar en forma ordenada.

Reconoció de inmediato a la madre de Hermione y al padre de ésta. Con ellos, venía una niña de unos cinco años, de cabello blanquecino. Sonrió, no tenía que viajar a más dimensiones para darse cuenta qué genes tenía esa pequeña.

Observó que Hermione llegaba desde una calle cercana, acercándose rápidamente a su familia. Tomó en brazos a la pequeña, quien le besaba la frente.

La policía y los bomberos hicieron su llegada en forma casi conjunta, momento en que el edificio seguía siendo evacuado. Al parecer el gas ya había inundado los pisos superiores. La gente estaba siendo ubicada en un lugar seguro (a varios metros de allí) y el sector estaba siendo acordonado.

Sonrió satisfecho. Esta vez no habría explosión y Hermione seguiría con su hija.

Metió sus manos en los bolsillos y salió cabizbajo por la calle. Nadie sabría lo que acababa de hacer.

Tan perplejo y cansado iba, que sin darse cuenta una figura, unos cuántos centímetros más alto que él, impedía su andar.

—Potter —esa voz arrastrada y arrogante de siempre le era inconfundible.

—Malfoy —dijo y lo miró a los ojos. Ahí estaba Draco Malfoy, tal como lo recordaba haber visto días atrás, sin embargo, este Draco, de esta dimensión parecía que hacía años que no lo veía.

—¿Qué haces en el mundo muggle? —Harry lo miró sin entender. Al parecer la casualidad unía destinos. Malfoy no sabía nada qué ocurría a pocos metros de allí.

—Ve con ella. No la dejes. Nunca.

—¿De qué hablas?

—Sabes a quién me refiero. Búscala —Malfoy no entendió. ¿Sabría acaso lo que andaba haciendo él? Había salido infinidades de veces al mudo muggle es busca de ella, y era la primera vez que se encontraba con alguien como él… un mago. ¿Qué tan casual era aquello?

—Ve con ellas. Y no dejes que entren al edificio. Recupera a tu familia.

Harry le dio una pequeña palmada en el hombro a Draco y siguió caminando por la calle. Draco frunció el ceño pues no entendía qué le ocurría a Potter. El haberse casado, tener hijos y separado de Ginny Weasley, de seguro le había vuelto de mente.

Pero en verdad que la vida de Harry Potter no le importaba, él tenía otra misión: recuperar a Hermione… ¿A su familia? ¿A qué se refería Potter con «familia»? ¿Acaso…? Giró para preguntarle a Harry Potter qué quería decir realmente, pero él ya no estaba… Se encogió de hombros y avanzó hasta los edificios. Quizá hoy la suerte estuviera de su lado.

Harry no había desaparecido, simplemente se había quedado detrás de un árbol, aún no se rendía a la verdad: que Hermione nunca sería de él. Secó la lágrima traicionera resbalaba por su rostro. Debía sentirse feliz: acababa de salvarle la vida a ella, a su hija y hecho el nexo para que por fin estuviera con Draco…

Su naturaleza inquisidora no podía quedarse serena ni por un segundo. A su mente viajaron miles de interrogantes en relación a ellos dos… ¿Cómo se enamoraron? ¿Por qué no estaban juntos? ¿Por qué le dio la impresión de que Malfoy no sabía de la existencia de suna hija? ¿Qué hacía él a esa hora en ese lugar muggle?

Si ya estaba allí, era cosa de continuar. Unos movimientos más a esas manecillas y podría saber la verdad y cómo se inició todo…


	3. Pesadillas

Cerca de las cinco de la mañana cuando un llanto y un par de palabras murmuradas en medio de quejidos, despertaron a Ginny Weasley de un hermoso sueño. Se sentó en la cama y giró su mirada hacia el costado en donde dormía su compañera de habitación, Hermione Granger. Ambas compartían el cuarto, ya que Hermione, por haber sido Premio Anual, había logrado un espacio privado, el cual quiso compartir con su querida amiga.

—No…no… ¡Aniie! ¿Aniie, dónde estás? —repitió Hermione en medio de gemidos, sacudiendo su cabeza de un lado a otro sobre la almohada.

La voz de su amiga sonaba desesperada y angustiada, así que Ginny, sin detenerse a analizarlo, se levantó de la cama para ver qué le ocurría a Hermione. Al contacto con el suelo, su cuerpo de inmediato le advirtió que el frío era intenso. Era invierno y, a pesar de que el cuarto siempre estaba cálido, era evidente que la temperatura exterior estaba muy por debajo de los cero grados y por tanto lo gélido se podía sentir al interior.

Se colocó un chaleco de lana en color gris que su madre le había tejido, el cual siempre dejaba a los pies de la cama para usarlo en caso de emergencias, y se acercó a Hermione. Al verla vio que estaba boca arriba, sudada, tanto que su almohada se veía humedecida. Le puso una mano en la frente y comprobó que tenía fiebre.

—Hermione… anda Hermione, despierta —dijo mientras con cuidado la tocó para intentar sacarla de la pesadilla.

Su amiga abrió los ojos en forma rápida y como un rayo se sentó en la cama. Su cabello estaba totalmente desordenado, que fue lo que más atención le llamó a Ginny. Deslizó la mano por la cabeza de su amiga, tanto para calmarla, como para arreglar el nido de pájaros que se había formado.

—¿Qué? ¿Qué ocurre? Tengo sed —preguntó un tanto desorientada.

Ginny se sentó en la orilla de la cama, mientras de la mesita de noche, que se encontraba a un costado, tomó el vaso y le puso agua de la botella que allí se encontraba.

—Ten —Hermione de inmediato tomó el vaso con agua y la bebió con ganas.

—Gracias —dijo poniendo el vaso donde mismo para luego intentar ponerse de pie.

—¿A dónde vas? —preguntó Ginny poniendo una mano en su pecho e impidiendo que esta se levantara.

—No… No sé… Creo que debo… —a su mente llegó una imagen que jamás habría creído que su subconsciente la haría para ella: la de un compañero de colegio del cual nunca fue amiga. Más bien, eran enemigos declarados. ¿Le diría a Ginny que tenía la imperiosa necesidad de ver a Draco Malfoy? Sabía que su amiga se reiría y la calificaría de desquiciada y de sonámbula, pues de seguro aún estaba pegada en el sueño. Pero en realidad esa pregunta era ínfima comparada con ¿qué diría a Malfoy si la viera a esa hora? Y si lo analizaba, debía estar loca si buscaba a Malfoy, ¿cómo se enfrentaría a él? O le diría: «Ey, Draco, soñé algo extraño… tú y yo... bueno, teníamos una hija».

—Hermione, amiga. Te quedaste muda. Te pregunté a dónde piensas ir.

—No, no a ningún lado —respondió acostándose nuevamente.

—¿Quién es Aniie? —preguntó Ginny pues era un nombre que no había escuchado nunca. Quizá su amiga recordase a algún pariente muggle o amigo que había obviado contarle.

—¿Aniie? —sí, ese era nombre que había gritado en sueños. El nombre de la niña que supuestamente era su hija…

—Sí, eso dijiste… en medio de murmullos, pero claramente llamabas a esa persona —Ginny la miró preocupada, luego tocó su frente y esta seguía con temperatura alta—. Tengo algo de poción para la gripe, que creo que ayudará.

—Ginny, cualquiera diría que tienes vocación de medimaga, estoy bien, no te preocupes —Hermione sonrió al ver cómo su amiga, lo quisiera o no, tenía rasgos muy marcados de su madre: eso de ayudar a la gente sin que nadie se lo pidiera, así era Molly Weasley.

—¿Medimaga, yo? ¡Ja! ¡Ni lo sueñes! Lo que sucede es que tengo todas esas pociones porque mi madre me arregla una caja de primeros auxilios, ya sabes siendo su única hija… —dijo encogiéndose de hombros y poniéndose de pie. Avanzó hasta su cama y debajo de esta, extrajo una caja oscura. La abrió y de allí tomó un frasco con boca ancha, al abrirlo sacó de este un par de ramitas de alguna planta y luego los puso en vaso, agregó agua y se le dio a Hermione.

—¿Eso es todo? —Hermione la miró incrédula. Siempre creyó que las plantas medicinales había que aplicarles agua hirviendo o meterlas a un caldero. Nunca escuchó de pociones instantáneas de ese tipo.

—¿Y qué esperabas? —Ginny la miró seria. ¿No confiaba Hermione en ella?—. A ver, si te refieres a la parte mágica, pues ya está. ¿O tú crees que Molly Weasley me iba a dar algo a medio terminar? Anda, bébetela y la otra parte se la pones tú—. Hermione la miró con miedo. Ya conocía cuando Ginny se ofendía, mejor no rebatirle. Se bebió parte de la poción incolora y sin sabor que su amiga le había dado. Y luego recién se atrevió a preguntar:

—¿Cuál parte?

—Confianza, amiga. Solo eso. Y tranquila que se trata de una poción simple de aquilea, salvia y verbasco… que ya tienen el ingrediente mágico que les da mi madre al plantarlas... todas tienen raíces de eucaliptus… —Hermione la miró enarcando una ceja, ¿era cierto eso o sería otra broma marca Weasley?—. No preguntes tanto y bébela toda. Yo voy a seguir durmiendo una hora más. Y tú deberías hacer lo mismo. Hoy tendremos un día agotador, empezando por Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras con los Slytherin... ya sabes.

Luego de asegurarse de que su amiga se bebiera toda la poción, Ginny se fue a acostar nuevamente. Hermione aún no dejaba el vaso en su mesa de noche cuando escuchó el ronquido de su amiga. ¿Se hechizaba a sí misma para dormirse de inmediato? Dio un suspiro con una ligera sonrisa e intentó quedarse dormida nuevamente, pero sabía que no iba a poder, a pesar de sentir que su temperatura se normalizaba, al igual que su sudor desaparecía, presentía que el sueño no volvería a aparecer.

Así que optó por levantarse y, tal como Ginny, se puso un chaleco grueso y zapatos y caminó hasta la ventana. Allí se acomodó en el marco de piedra que era lo suficientemente grande como para que ella se pudiese sentar. Al hacerlo, y luego de un par de segundos, volvió a experimentar esa sensación tan angustiante que tuvo en el sueño…

Alguien tenía un accidente y ella no podía hacer nada. Y en todo ese rato, la imagen de Draco Malfoy estaba presente, ¿qué tenía que hacer él en medio de sus sueños? Nunca se habían tratado, es más, Malfoy en cursos anteriores solo la hablaba para humillarla. Luego de la guerra, no se le acercaba…

La guerra, maldita guerra. Pensó Hermione, sabía que tarde o temprano el haber vivido esos momentos tan horrendos le pasaría la factura. De seguro era estrés post traumático. Había visto morir gente, fue torturada y perdió a seres queridos. Todo se sumaba a la hora de hacer cuentas. Debía agradecer que aún se mantuviera cuerda luego de tanto horror vivido. Aunque quizá ya la cordura la estuviese perdiendo… ese sueño fue la sinrazón misma.

Pensaba en ella, en todo lo que sufrió luego de que la guerra terminara… si no hubiese sido por la siempre fiel ayuda de Harry y de Ron, no habría podido encontrar a sus padres, a quienes luego de un tiempo pudo recuperar y devolverles la memoria. Fue un trabajo arduo, ya que ellos no vivían donde mismo, habían decidido probar suerte en un poblado cercano a Londres, Wexford. En medio de un pajar, había que encontrar esa aguja. Solo gracias a la intuición de su amigo, fue que pudo dar con ellos y gozar nuevamente de su cariño.

Para todos había sido un antes y un después de la guerra, sobre todo para los Weasley: haber perdido a Fred fue devastador. Sabía que a pesar de ya haber pasado casi un año, aún lo lloraban y no había día en que la imagen de él, Molly, la viese reflejada en George.

Su corazón se apretaba cada vez que recordaba los cuerpos inertes de tantos caídos aquel día: Lupin, Tonks, Collin y muchos más. El rostro del profesor Snape cuando se le iba la vida… En fin, un golpe que tanto a ella como a Draco Malfoy, con quien acababa de soñar, habían sentido en carne propia.

Sabía que, a pesar de que Lucius Malfoy había logrado eludir la justicia, argumentando que fue víctima de hechizos y chantajes, era evidente que Malfoy hijo había sufrido más de lo que demostraba y que tanto como a ella, lo vivido había marcado su vida. Además tanto ella como sus amigos habían hablado en favor de Draco cuando este los había ayudado en la mansión Malfoy al no delatarlos. También Harry había declarado en favor de Narcisa Malfoy. En fin, muchas declaraciones y mucho papeleo lograron al final de cuentas evitarles las rejas a los Malfoy.

Un movimiento en medio de los arbustos cercanos al castillo la alertaron, intentó agudizar su mirada, pero no vio nada claro, solo una sombra que se movía en medio de la oscuridad. De seguro algún compañero que se había fugado o andaba por ahí en una aventura. Sonrió. En otros tiempos quizá se hubiese preocupado por la disciplina, pero ahora, luego de todos los horrores pasados, lo único que le interesaba era vivir, aprovechar al máximo a quienes lo rodeaban, y que ellos también disfrutaran de la oportunidad de disfrutar la libertad que la vida les había dado.

Aunque bien sabía que ya nada era como antes: Harry, luego de ser el héroe de guerra y de haber abatido a Voldemort, su fama era tan grande, que poco tiempo le quedaba para los amigos: entrevistas, audiencias, citas, por lo que con todo aquello era poco y nada el tiempo que tenían para verse. Además había ingresado a la academia de Aurores junto a Ron, en donde ambos terminarían su enseñanza, producto de una beca que también a ella le habían ofrecido, pero que había rechazado pues tenía otras ideas en mente.

Pero no debía ser mal agradecida. Su amigo, cada vez que tenía tiempo, le dedicaba unos minutos ya que cuando Harry tenía días de descanso iba a Hogwarts, pero no iba directo a verla a ella, iba a ver a Ginny, que era su novia, así que el tiempo que le quedaba, lo compartía con ella. Era poco, pero entendía. Ella no era prioridad para Harry. Los tiempos cambiaban para todos.

Con Ron ella solo era amiga, una gran amiga. Lo de ellos nunca funcionó y no pasaron de ser un par de besos, un mes saliendo y un «hasta acá no más llegamos». Fue de común acuerdo, aunque si ahora le preguntaran, le echaba de menos. Extrañaba a ese joven desaliñado que besaba fuerte y que acariciaba torpe. Una sonrisa de ternura se dibujó en el rostro de Hermione al recordarlo. Sí, lo extrañaba, pero no como pareja, era su amigo y sabía que luego de esa breve relación, la amistad se había enfriado irremediablemente. Ya nada era lo mismo. Le dolía verlo hablar de sus conquistas, de sus amoríos, de que había ido a tal parte con determinada chica. ¿Sentía celos? No lo sabía realmente y si los sentía, no eran celos de mujer, porque por más que quisiera visualizarlo como pareja, no pasaba el sentimiento de una linda amistad. Quizá lo que sentía era coraje de ver que muchas se le acercaban por ser quién era: un héroe de guerra, un ejemplo para muchos… Tal como a ella, pero ella seguía sola, pero eso no la frustraba. Era decisión propia. Sabía que el hombre que llegara a conquistar su corazón sería a aquel que la quisiera por lo que ella era y no ser Hermione Granger, la amiga de El Elegido.

Dio un suspiro mientras se daba nuevamente abrigo con sus propios brazos, al recordar el sueño que acaba de tener.

Lo peor. Su primera clase era con Slytherin y recordaba que aún tenía un trabajo pendiente con Malfoy. ¿Lo podría mirar a los ojos luego de saber que «Aniie», el nombre del sueño, no era solo un nombre, se refería a una niña, a una niña que era hija de ambos? ¡Qué locura! Pero todo se veía tan real… Sí, verdaderamente estaba perdiendo la cordura. Temblaba y no era el frio. Sabía que ver a Malfoy a los ojos la dejaría en evidencia. Era fuerte, pero el sueño era tan real, que había minado sus fuerzas. Solo esperaba que Draco no se diera cuenta de aquello.

* * *

Mientras tanto, unos cuantos pisos más abajo, en las mazmorras, el joven Malfoy se encontraba sentado en la sala común de su casa con los pies hacia la chimenea. Una pesadilla extraña lo había despertado y le había impedido volver a conciliar el sueño.

Nadie debía saber qué había soñado. Se reirían de él, pensaba mientras analizaba cómo iba a enfrentar a esa chica que por tantos años minimizó delante del resto y que ahora su nombre daba vueltas y vueltas en su mente. Pues todo había sido tan real, tan verdadero, que cuando despertó creyó que realmente todo eso lo había vivido.


	4. De Miradas

El suelo frío le calaba los huesos de los pies. Aun así, caminó descalzo por su amplia habitación. Era un Slytherin de último curso, con las mejores calificaciones. Pudo haber sido Premio anual, pero su pasado en las filas de Voldemort se lo impidió. Solo logró un reconocimiento por su rendimiento académico y esa habitación, cual si fuera premio anual. Pero no lo era y no le importaba. Era Draco Malfoy y con eso bastaba y sobraba para poseer ciertos privilegios que no muchos tenían, considerando su pasado.

Sintió que se congelaba y el hecho de haberse levantado tan temprano, a eso de las cinco de la mañana producto de esa extraña y estúpida pesadilla, le estaban pasando la cuenta. Bostezó y desperezó un par de segundos, antes de darse una ducha. Sabía que la primera hora de clases le resultaría poco grata, ya que no sabía cómo enfrentar a la «Sabelotodo-Heroína-Antimortífagos, Granger». Esa chica a la que tantas veces miró por debajo de su hombro, como lo peor del mundo mágico, hoy era a quien todos tenían en aras. ¡Ilusos! ¡Todos eran unos ilusos! Era la misma de siempre, solo que con más reconocimiento, pero seguía siendo la misma a quien él le había hecho crecer los dientes en tercer año.

Rió mientras se rascaba la cabeza rumbo al baño. Luego de aquel episodio, debía reconocer que nunca le pasó desapercibida. Es más, siempre pensó que el grandulón de Viktor Krumm era poca cosa para ella, o el estúpido «Míster Músculo de Babas», Cormac, ni hablar de Weasley… ese pelirrojo junto a Potter que por el solo hecho de estar en la academia ya se creían Aurores, con esos uniformes verdes todo refinado. ¡Ja! Eran los mismos entrometidos de siempre… y si lo pensaba bien, esa chica Granger, ¿estaba sola? ¿No tenía novio? Bueno, debía ser una insoportable que hasta el mismo muerto de hambre de Weasley, la había dejado… aunque quizá fue al revés, ella lo dejó... de seguro el olor a ropa sucia y vieja de Ronald Weasley, la cansaron.

Otra risa sarcástica se dibujó en su rostro una vez que salió de la ducha y se disponía a cepillar los dientes. Ya era hora dejar de lado todas esas rencillas. De todas formas estaba agradecido de esos tres por haber testificado en su favor en el juicio. Sabía que sin ellos le habría resultado casi imposible eludir la prisión. Pero como fuera, por convencimiento o dignidad, él debía mantenerse lejos de ellos, total, como siempre fueron «los buenos de la historia» no tenían otro camino que ayudarlo a él. ¿Lo había agradecido? En más de una oportunidad, quiso hacerlo, pero nunca entendió qué se lo impedía: orgullo… esa era la única palabra que encontraba ad-hoc para justificar el porqué de su silencio.

 _—_ _Mucho rato pensando en pendejadas, es hora de ir a desayunar y luego a clases. A ver si me logro zafar a esa bruja…_

Se dijo en relación al trabajo que durante clases debía realizar junto a Granger, mientras bajaba por la escalera rumbo al gran salón. En ese momento su amigo de siempre, Theodore Nott, lo alcanzó. Tanto Nott como Zabini, eran los únicos amigos que le quedaban. Crabble había muerto durante la batalla y Goyle no se había librado de Azkaban.

—Claro, como ahora tienes dormitorio solo, te olvidas de los viejos amigos —dijo Theo dándole un apretón de manos. Draco lo miró y bufó, pero respondió el gesto.

—Nott, pensé que con los tragos de anoche, sumado a lo cariñoso que estabas con Greengrass, no aparecerías en la mañana…

—Estoy en la cuerda floja, Malfoy. Ningún Slytherin se puede saltar clases a menos que esté enfermo… y la calentura no califica como enfermedad.

—Lo sé, andando —esbozó una sonrisa y se dirigió junto a Theo hacia el comedor.

Ambos llegaron al lugar y mientras buscaban un espacio en la mesa de su casa, Draco advirtió cuando ella ingresaba. Sí, inconscientemente la estaba esperando. Fue como si todo se oscureciera y solo la figura de ella llenara su visión. ¿En qué momento la niña a quien acostumbraba enfadar, había cambiado tanto? ¿Desde cuándo Granger tenía esas caderas? ¿Qué se había hecho? Meneó la cabeza y pestañeó reiteradamente, como si con esos gestos pudiera enviar lejos, esos insólitos pensamientos. Debía estar soñando o su mente le estaba jugando sucio. Él no podía estar mirando a «esa» de aquella forma.

Sintió que la sangre se le subía al rostro cuando la mirada de ella se cruzó con la de él y la mantuvo fija por algunos segundos. No fue capaz de mirar hacia otro lado, simplemente sintió que Granger le quería transmitir algo, creyó que lo miraba a él, no hacia su lado, sino que directamente a él. Le pareció que a ella le había ocurrido lo mismo: su vista cerrada en una persona, en él.

Una mano en su hombro interrumpió esa momentánea e inaudita conexión.

—¿Buscando la mejor forma de humillar a los Gryffindor? —Pansy Parkinson se había sentado entre él y Theo haciéndose un espacio entre ambos. Draco agradeció que ella llegara a su lado, pues ya sentía que Granger iba a ver sus pensamientos. Esos, en donde solo una cabellera castaña daba vueltas.

—¿Ganar? ¿Ganar en qué? —inquirió Draco. Realmente no había entendido la pregunta de Pansy.

—Quidditch.

—¡Ah! Bueno, este año no formaré parte del equipo. Está dentro de mis castigo —enarcó una ceja al momento de probar un poco de jugo de calabaza.

—Ni yo. ¿Y desde cuánto te interesa a ti el Quidditch? —indagó Theo.

—No he dicho que me interese. Solo vi como Draco observaba a los Gryffindor y pensé que…

—¿Tú piensas, Parkinson? ¡Vaya!

—¿Sabes Malfoy? A ratos creo que a te robaron unas cuantas neuronas.

—No amiga, la que sufrió el robo fuiste tú.

Estaban riendo de la poca congruente conversación, cuando llegó el correo lechuceril. En cada mesa caía una carta o un paquete. En el sector de ellos, tanto Draco como Pansy, recibieron las suyas. Theo, no recibió nada. Su padre estaba preso y su madre aún estaba hospitalizada.

Draco tomó su carta y en silencio comenzó a leer la letra pulcra y diplomática de su padre, que librado de Azkaban, dedicaba sus días en recuperar su fortuna y limpiar su alicaído apellido:

 _Hijo:_

 _Es necesario que este fin de semana estés en casa, pues haremos la ceremonia de compromiso oficial con la Señorita Astoria Greengrass. Además vendrán varios familiares a almorzar y aprovecharemos para dar el anuncio._

 _Ya he hablado con la Directora McGonagall para que te autorice a desaparecer desde su despacho durante la mañana del día sábado…_

Pero no siguió leyendo, su semblante se había transformado en una evidente mueca de contrariedad, al punto que sus dos amigos se quedaron silenciosos al advertirlo.

—No es nada —les dijo mientras doblaba el papel y lo metía en medio de sus libros—. Ya saben, compromisos familiares, es todo.

Ambos amigos se miraron y guardaron silencio, pues cuando Draco Malfoy hacía referencia a esos compromisos era mejor no ahondar demasiado, porque él se ponía de mal humor. Pero Nott, no se podía guardar el último comentario:

—Ah, vamos Malfoy, no será gran sacrificio. Mal que mal ya te has tirado a los dos Greengrass.

Draco bufó incordiado. ¿Es que sus amigos no tenían tino ni siquiera cuando él no quería abordar el temita de su enlace con una Greengrass? Se puso de pie, tomó una banana que estaba sobre la mesa y la metió en medio de su túnica, hizo un movimiento extraño con la cabeza, en señal de hastío y salió del salón. Sin disimular siquiera su mirada hacia los Gryffindor, momento en que otra vez la mirada de Hermione Granger cruzaba con la él.

—Lo voy a alcanzar. Sé que no está bien por eso del matrimonio con Astoria —agregó Theodore dejando la servilleta sobre la mesa e intentando ponerse de pie. Pansy le tomó el brazo obligándolo a detenerse unos segundos.

—Me imagino que tampoco querrás que ella se case. Lo último que supe fue que compartía tus sábanas.

—Si eso fuera cierto, no te lo diría Parkinson.

—No te hagas, tú y Blaise se pelean a las Greengrass. Ten cuidado, sé de un primo de los Malfoy a quien Astoria visita de continuo.

—¿De dónde sacas tantos chismes?

—¡Ah! Pues del baño de mujeres.

Theo dio un sonoro bufido y salió tras su amigo. Dándole alcance camino al aula de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras, que ese año era impartida por el excéntrico y poco convencional, profesor Vicente Constantine, un mago venido de Norteamérica.

Se decía que V.C —como todos le llamaban—, aparte de estar al margen de la guerra contra Voldemort, mantenía una deuda bastante grande con un ser mágico supremo, quien le había perdonado la vida. Muchos decían que tenía cáncer, a causa de su vicio, pero que no estaba muerto solo por el contrato que mantenía con ese ser superior; que fumaba a mares en la soledad de su habitación y en lugares poco transitados del castillo, nunca lo hacía en clases, pero se le acostumbraba a ver en las torres en noches oscuras iluminando su espacio al aspirar el filtro y este encendía la columna del tabaco…

Era un hombre delgado de facciones agradables y cabello negro. Se decía que trabajaba para el nuevo ministerio, que podía reconocer a un mortífago con lo solo mirarlo y que era capaz de succionar la magia dejando a un mago como un simple muggle…

Dado todo ese currículum, ningún estudiante quería resultar sospechoso y por ende, todos querían sobresalir en esa clase y para Draco Malfoy ese era un problema, pues sabía, desde hacía muchos años, que Hermione Granger siempre resaltaba en cualquier clase y él, lo que menos quería hora era ser percibido por el resto. Mientras más en el anonimato se mantuviera, mejor. Pero estaba esa ridícula tarea que, por azares o caprichos del destino tenía que realizar junto a ella. Mal augurio para Draco Malfoy, pues hubiese preferido ser el estercolero de las caballerizas de su padre, antes que enfrentarse a la mirada de la mujer con quien había soñado la noche anterior. Aún no entendía cómo un sueño… ¡un condenado y simple sueño lo podría tener a mal traer! Él era un Malfoy, no podía tambalearse de esa forma… Debía mantenerse indemne ante esas tonterías del consiente / subconsciente. Tenía temas más importantes en su vida que preocuparse de que su traicionera cabeza cavilara sin su autorización.

—¡Aguarda Malfoy! Sales como saeta del comedor… —Theo le había dado alcance justo antes de ingresar al aula.

—Nott, de prisa, no quiero que ese tal V.C me sorprenda. Debo hacer dupla con Granger y…

—Ni me digas… pobre de ti... pero no está tan mal, ¿la has visto?

—No tengo tiempo para eso —mentía, pues desde que ella estaba presente en sus sueños, había imaginado qué se sentiría el contacto de su piel con la de ella… Suponía que debía ser suave, porque si ahora lo pensaba bien, Granger no era fea... Más bien… —pero sus ojos habían quedado clavados en una figura que se acercaba a ellos.

Hermione avanzaba acompañada de su amiga, la rubia de ojos saltones y de hablar extraño, Luna Lovegood, y un par de pasos más atrás, lo hacía Ginny Weasley, leyendo un papel, de seguro alguna carta de su novio. Era vox populi en el colegio la relación que tenía la menor de los Weasley con el héroe de guerra, Harry Potter.

Al verla pasar a solo unos centímetros de él, logró sentir un suave aroma floral y escuchar un par de «eses» que le daban el toque femenino de su tono de hablar. Ella lo miró, solo medio segundo, pero bastó para que otra vez aquella escena se repitiera en su mente:

— _¡Es tu hija, Draco! ¡Tu hija!_


	5. Déjà Vu

El intrigante profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, vestido, no como cualquier mago, sino que acostumbraba a llevar un terno negro, camisa blanca y una corbata desordenada con el último botón sin abrochar, escribía un par de garabatos en el pizarrón, sin usar magia. Solía utilizar tiza común, que le manchaba los dedos y los resecaba. Muchos decían que lo hacía para eliminar las marcas de los cigarros, cubriendo el color verdoso de la piel debido a la nicotina. Pero al final de cuentas todo era especulación. A ciencia cierta, nadie sabía si todo lo que el «correo de las brujas» era real… o simplemente se trataba de rumores mal intencionados.

—Bien alumnos, imagino que han analizado la forma de estudio que tendremos este semestre. Como les dije durante la clase de introducción hace unos días, desde hoy comenzarán a trabajar en duplas y eso es para que sientan lo que es el trabajo en equipo, ese que explorarán cuando salgan de estos muros. Así que por favor, tienen sesenta segundos desde ahora, para reunirse con su pareja respectiva.

Draco acostumbraba a sentarse junto a Blaise Zabini o a Theo, quienes se encontraban desde el inicio de la clase con sus respectivas duplas: Theo con Luna Lovegood y Blaise junto a Ginny Weasley, las que a pesar de ser menores que ellos, habían logrado aprobar los ramos necesarios para poder estar allí, mal que mal, habían asistido a más clases que ellos durante la guerra.

Miró hacia el asiento que Granger utilizaba junto a Longbottom pero ella yo no estaba allí, solo sintió el suave aroma a jazmín, cuando ella se sentó a su lado. Notó que puso sus libros y dio un suspiro, el que asoció a rendición. La miró, pero ella no a él. Simplemente sus ojos estaban dirigidos hacia el profesor que se hallaba tamborileando los dedos sobre el escritorio, como realizando una cuenta regresiva.

Draco odiaba que lo ignoraran, le gustaba que la gente lo considerara (para bien o para mal) y mucho más detestaba que no le hablaran. Pero algo tenía ella que lograba cohibirlo. Por primera vez en su vida la miraba sereno… tenía unas pequeñas pecas en la nariz, su perfil era perfecto, labios pequeños, cabello castaño y mucho mejor cuidado de lo que él recordaba… solo fue un par de segundos, cuando su instinto hizo que su vista descendiera unos cuantos centímetros, cuando ella lo miró de imprevisto.

—¿Terminaste ya de realizar el scanner?

—¿El qué? —preguntó en forma sincera, pero lo fuera eso, no tenía mucha pinta de ser agradable. Era evidente que Granger lo había sorprendido más de la cuenta. Ella solo negó con su cabeza y comenzó a buscar la página del libro para ver qué les correspondía como primer tarea—. Te hice una pregunta—. Volvió a preguntar advirtiendo que ella no pensaba responder.

—Te vi observándome —agregó mirándolo de soslayo para luego fijar nuevamente su vista en un pergamino que tenía sobre el pupitre.

—No eres tan importante como para observarte —fue lo único que se le ocurrió responder, aunque para nada lo sentía. Es más, algo en su interior se había activado y lo único que deseaba era que ella girara su rostro para poder observarla de frente, como en el sueño, en donde sus alientos se cruzaban en medio de una gran confusión… entre llantos y gritos de muchos… y solo un nombre retumbaba en su cabeza.

—Para ti no… eso es obvio.

Draco iba a responder, pero no sabía qué, en medio de sus pensamientos había olvidado a qué obedecía esa respuesta. Meneó la cabeza y bufó. Algo no estaba bien. Él no era así y sus defensas estaban minando. Esa chica algo tenía… o tal vez, algo le faltaba a él… No recordaba que Granger fuera así, tan distante, es más, podría decir que evitaba mirarlo a los ojos. Notó que un par de veces la pluma se le resbaló de las manos, ¿estaría entonces faltándole algo a él?

Bien, ahora que ya están con su respectivo compañero, analizaremos qué son las Perlas de Defensa… ubiquen la página 450 de su libro.

Todos comenzaron a hojear el libro y Hermione pegó su vista en la palabra «perla» y al parecer Draco también, porque ambos quedaron silentes.

Hermione sintió que su corazón se detenía, un nombre, una persona… un apellido… pero fue Draco quien habló.

—«Bodas de perla».

—¿Qué?

Hermione lo miró asustada y Draco sintió que eso ya lo habían vivido antes… esas palabras…

—No es nada… —mintió.

—Las perlas de defensa son escudos que ustedes pueden realizar con sus propias varitas… Utilizando el conjuro correcto, estas se transformas en una especie de bombas…

Mientras Constantine hablaba, Hermione se limitó solo a tomar a apuntes, en tanto Draco no sabía a qué había asociado esa palabra, y no sabía de dónde había sacado eso de las «bodas de perla». Ninguno de los dos dijo nada durante el resto la clase. No obstante, antes de terminar habían quedado de juntarse, al término de la jornada, en la biblioteca para investigar sobre los posibles efectos que causaban tanto en la persona que invocaba las perlas, como en quien las recibía…

Hermione hubiese querido ir sola a la biblioteca e investigar por su cuenta, pero no sobre esos efectos que indicó V.C, sino que para tratar de dilucidar qué fue esa especie de trance en la que se vio al momento en que él las mencionó. Antes de salir del salón miró de soslayo a Draco quien la había quedado mirando un par de segundos luego bajó la vista. Ella habría jurado que le quería decir algo, tal vez ella había sido muy evidente. Estaba nerviosa, lo reconocía… o quizá él, con sus artes oscuras, había logrado ver su mente, pero eso se debía notar, ¿no? Es decir, ella debía advertir algo raro cuando un extraño quisiera entrar en su mente…

Dio un respiro y guardó el último pergamino en su bolso e intentó avanzar, pero sintió que una mano fuerte tomó su brazo. Era Draco que había osado tocarla. Ella lo miró sin entender pero no hizo ningún esfuerzo por zafarse, más bien, ese gesto le había acelerado el pulso y sintió que su cuerpo temblaba. Él no debía darse cuenta.

—¿A qué hora dijiste que nos reuniéramos en la biblioteca? —preguntó Draco sintiendo que su mano le temblaba con ese simple gesto. Había tocado a cientos de chicas, pero era la primera vez que se autocalificaba como principiante con ella.

—No dije hora, solo después de clases… las mías terminan las cuatro.

—Está bien. Estaré esperándote desde antes. Yo termino las mías a tres y media.

Ella asintió y él solo tragó en seco, girando sobre sus pies para luego salir hacia el pasillo. Hermione se había quedado mirándolo, sin darse cuenta de que un par de compañeros estaban pendientes de la situación. Theo meneó negativamente la cabeza al ver tan extraña situación y Ginny quedó pensativa, desde la noche anterior que su amiga había actuado extraño. ¡Debía estar más atenta para la próxima! Su amiga había hablado dormida, tal vez si ese sueño se repitiera, ella le diera más pistas… aunque entendía que eso podría ser fortuito y que se repitiera era quimérico. Se acercó a ella y le sonrió, pero al hacerlo notó que Hermione estaba aún mirando la puerta.

—Oye, ¿qué ocurre?

—Eh… No, nada. Andando, tengo hambre.

El salón había quedado en silencio cuando, Vicent cruzó sus manos sobre el escritorio en tanto un borrador hacía su trabajo en el pizarrón. Miró hacia un punto del salón, haciendo una reprobatoria mueca y decidió hablar. Hacía rato que esa presencia lo estaba importunando y solo esperaba que terminara pronto la clase para saber qué ocurría.

—Señor Potter, debo suponer que quien se encuentra en la Academia de Aurores, no es usted, ¿no?

Harry, que había merodeado todo el rato, desde el día anterior cuando había decido investigar porqué Hermione y Draco habían tenido una relación, dio un suspiro de resignación y deshizo el hechizo que se había aplicado él mismo

V.C se puso de pie y caminó hasta donde Harry. Metió las manos en sus bolsillos, dejando deliberadamente su varita a la vista en uno de ellos. Harry lo miró tranquilo, sin desafiar. Al fin y al cabo había sido descubierto.

—Un Harry Potter de unos treinta… treinta y dos años —Harry asintió—. Auror, ¿no? —nuevamente asintió—. ¿Husmeando mi clase? Pues no creo que ese sea tu fin. Si eres del futuro, imagino que algo quieres cambiar…

—Soy del futuro, pero no en esta dimensión—. confesó.

V.C dio un fuerte respiro y lo miró sereno.

—¿Quiere hablar? Tengo tiempo —Harry asintió.


	6. Háblame

**_Londres (presente hoy, nuestra dimensión)_**

El cansancio era abrumador. No sabía qué hora era, ni qué fecha. Solo sabía que estaba en la biblioteca de su casa, sentado tras su escritorio. Tal vez nadie le había echado de menos o tal vez sí… en esa dimensión él se hallaba casado con Ginny Weasley, con tres hermosos hijos y, supuestamente, feliz…

Pero, ¿por qué demonios había tenido que regresar a ese lugar? ¿Por qué no dejó las cosas tal y como lo había visto la primera vez?

¡Ilógico! ¡Estúpido! ¿Hasta cuándo seguiría con lo mismo? Si ya sabía el final, ¿por qué seguir insistiendo? Él había evitado su muerte… ella estaba viva. Pero, ¿por qué tuvo que ir más atrás? ¿Por qué tenía que ser descubierto por ese hombre? Tal vez todo el esfuerzo que había realizado en el futuro de aquella dimensión, se viera reducido a nada al haber tenido contacto con el tal Constantine.

Se puso de pie y se acercó a una esquina de la habitación y se sirvió un trago. Necesitaba ordenar sus pensamientos y tratar de entender qué había hecho, qué error había sido ese, cuán determinante sería aquello en la vida de esos que tenían un futuro marcado y que él había querido cambiar.

Se sobresaltó al escuchar que alguien abría la puerta. Miró hacia la entrada y guardó el artefacto metálico con el que jugueteaba descuidadamente antes que Ginny lo advirtiera.

—Pensé que estabas en el Ministerio… creí que no habías llegado a casa. ¡Oh, Harry! Otra vez con lo mismo. Hacías esto cuando Hermione regresó de Australia… ¿dónde te metes? ―preguntó ella acercándose.

—No se trata de Hermione, amor. Simplemente tengo trabajo acumulado y anoche llegué tarde y no te quise molestar.

—¿Qué tienes ahí? No, no lo escondas ―Ginny se había dado cuenta de lo que Harry había guardado en su bolsillo―. ¿Esas cosas siguen apareciendo? Supuestamente estaban todas destruidas.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Harry, no soy ninguna tonta. Sé que tienes un giratiempo. El último que tuviste, según dijiste lo habías destruido poco después que Hermione se casó con Draco, ¿de dónde sacaste este?

—No preguntes.

—Necesito saber la verdad. ¡Oh, vamos! ¿Me quieres decir que mentiste, que nunca lo destrozaste? ―Ginny sabía que de una forma u otra aquel giratiempo había gatillado algo en el corazón de Harry en cuanto a la relación de esta y Draco Malfoy, pero Harry nunca le había dejado claro de qué se trataba todo aquello.

—Ginny es muy temprano y quiero descansar… No empieces de nuevo.

—Hermione te espera ―lanzó de una con los brazos cruzados. Harry la miró sin comprender. Eso era casi imposible.

—¿Qué? ―preguntó incrédulo.

—Lo que oyes, está acá afuera, esperándote. Dice que es importante.

—Creí que todavía estaba en su luna miel ―el tono arrastrado de sus palabras denotaban ira. Ginny lo percibió. Realmente le daba una rabia enorme ver esas actitudes en su marido, ¿es que jamás se iba a olvidar de Hermione?

—Está en Londres desde hace un mes. Para que veas, no te lo he dicho, ya que tú andas muy ocupado, pero con Hermione hemos vuelto a ser amigas

—Dile que pase ―Harry no la había escuchado, pues el solo hecho de saber que ella estaba cerca, le nublaba todos los sentidos.

Ginny lo miró contenida, dio un bufido y salió. Al cabo de unos segundos ahí estaba ella, Hermione Malfoy, una mujer profesional, diseñadora famosa y esposa de Draco. Harry la miró y asintió para que Ginny los dejara solos. Antes de salir esta tocó suavemente el brazo de su amiga, Hermione le respondió con una sonrisa.

—¿Han vuelto a ser amigas? ―preguntó deslizando nerviosamente una mano por su cabello.

—No como antes, pero sí, amigas ―respondió Hermione dejando su bolso de mano sobre una silla.

—Ella no fue tu amiga, Hermione, lo sabes―dijo Harry intentando que ella recordara que por culpa de Ginny ellos no habían llegado a ser nada más que amigos durante la época de colegio, pero Hermione se encogió de hombros, dando a entender que eso no le importaba y se acercó a él.

—Eso quedó en el pasado. Lo que yo llegué a sentir por ti, en el colegio, ya pasó.

—Pudimos haber estado juntos desde mucho antes.

—Pero la vida no lo quiso. Harry, yo soy feliz con Draco. Es mi esposo, el padre de mi hijo.

—Lo sé y lo tengo claro… Es un tema que yo no debería volver a tocar.

—Es que hay cosas que no me quedan claras, Harry ―reconoció Hermione.

—Entre nosotros está todo claro.

—No me refiero a nosotros. Me refiero a lo que me contaste hace un tiempo… a ese viaje a las otras dimensiones que me hablaste… de esas otras Hermione y de esos otros Draco… especialmente de una… ―Harry asintió y señaló un sofá para que Hermione se sentara. Él se acomodó a un costado―. Sé que ya no tienes el giratiempo, pero quisiera saber más de esa Hermione que murió tratando de salvar a su hija.

—Ellas dos murieron ―confesó Harry.

—¡No! Eso no me lo dijiste. Dijiste que solo yo... bueno que solo ella…

—Yo tampoco lo sabía… ―Harry dio un fuerte respiro. Tal vez era el momento de decir la verdad y contarle a ella de esos otros viajes que volvió a realizar a aquella dimensión―. Si yo te dijera…

—¿Decirme qué? Harry, ¿qué has hecho? ¿Volviste a viajar? ¿A buscar una posibilidad entre tú y yo? ¡¿Pero cómo?!

—No, con ese fin, no. Quise ir para intentar cambiar el futuro de ellos, no conmigo. Fui a buscar un final feliz para ella y para Annie.

—¿Así se llamaba la pequeña? ¡Oh, Harry! Dime qué pasó, por favor. Es que no estoy entendiendo nada.

—Aquella vez, cuando hablamos, te dije que había ido a muchos lugares pero en especial uno me había llamado la atención y te dije que ella… tú… bueno, esa Hermione, había muerto, pero no tuve corazón para dejar las cosas así. Regresé… sí, Hermione, el giratiempo lo destruí… pero antes ya había conseguido otro… no me preguntes más, pero entre tantas dimensiones a dónde fui, en una tú me lo prestaste…

—¿Yo? ―preguntó indicándose ella misma.

—Sí, el que te dio McGonagall en tercero, ¿recuerdas?

—¡Harry!

—Bueno, sirvió. En ese momento lo tomé como una especie de herramienta de seguridad, por si extraviaba uno, en fin… Nunca pensé en que iba realmente a destruir el que me dio el Ministro pero claro, él me lo dio para eso, ¿no?

—Harry, ¿qué has hecho? ¡Has enredado todo!

—No, no enredé nada. Ella no murió. ¡Hermione, ella está viva, y su hija también! ―respondió alegre.

—¿Están con Draco?

—Eso no lo sé. Espero que sí, pero… no, no lo sé. Hermione, escucha: ella tuvo un accidente, estuvo en coma por mucho tiempo y finalmente murió. Su hijita había muerto antes, el mismo día del accidente. Draco, en todo ese tiempo, jamás no se separó de ti… de ella… Fui testigo de todo, y no puede evitar ver tanto sufrimiento. Así que en esa misma dimensión, regresé en el tiempo y evité que ella estuviese dentro del edificio al momento de la explosión, informé a Malfoy que Hermione vivía cerca... En fin, supongo que terminaron juntos.

—¿Supones? ¿Es que no estaban viviendo juntos?

—No, ellos no estaban juntos. No sé qué pasó entre ellos y por eso utilicé nuevamente el giratiempo y quise ver qué originó aquella separación. No, no para interferir…―aclaró porque sabía que eso estaba cruzando por la mente de ella―, solo quería saber qué había ocurrido, pero algo inesperado ocurrió… ―agregó echándose atrás en el sofá

—¿Te sorprendió Dumbledore?

—No, él ya había muerto, tal como en nuestra dimensión, murió en manos de Snape… bueno, la historia es muy similar a lo que ocurrió acá…

—¿Entonces?

—Un tal John Constantine, que se hace llamar V.C… (locuras de americano), me sorprendió.

—¿Y ese quién es?

—El nuevo profesor de Defensa Contra las artes Oscuras. Es muy suspicaz y me atrapó. Dijo que no interferiría en nada, pero que debía alejarme, que no era bueno intentar torcer la mano al destino, porque se podrían cambiar otras cosas…

—Se refería al llamado «efecto mariposa», ¿no?

—Creo que algo así me quiso decir. Pero para mí, eso es solo superstición barata, como adivinación, nadie sabe el futuro y eso nos ha quedado claro.

—Harry, y si lo que ese tal Constantine dice, es cierto, y si en vez de salvarla, ¿cambiaste algo?

—No lo creo, pero por eso he vuelto al pasado y quiero averiguar qué ocurrió entre ustedes… digo, entre esa Hermione y ese Draco, para que terminaran separados.

—Harry, ten cuidado.


	7. ¿Quién es Annie?

Cerca de las cuatro de la tarde, Draco llegó a la biblioteca del colegio. Se había retrasado un poco, a pesar de querer llegar antes y dar la sorpresa a Granger para demostrar lo puntual que era, pero no contaba con que debía responder la lechuza de su padre, confirmando que ese fin de semana iría a su propia fiesta de compromiso. Esperaba poder tener un minuto a solas con Astoria Greengrass para saber qué pensaba acerca de todo lo que estaba ocurriendo. En algún momento le había dicho que el matrimonio no era para ella y, si ambos estaban de acuerdo en que esa unión no se llevara a cabo, sería más fácil dejar todo nulo.

Además, eso no era todo lo que tenía en mente. Con Granger le pasaban cosas bastante insólitas. A decir verdad, jamás imaginó soñar con ella y que cada vez que sus miradas se encontraban, él comenzara temblar, haciéndolo dudar de sí mismo, cual si se tratase de un quinceañero inexperto y proclive a mostrarse indefenso ante una mujer. Porque a pesar de saberse seguro, sentía que en la presencia de esa chica sus defensas minaban y que todo el muro erigido a su alrededor era de papel… Sentía que su mente lo transportaba a un futuro o a un pasado en donde todo estuvo ligado a ella. ¡Tonterías! Eso no era cierto. De seguro estaba sufriendo algún tipo de estrés post traumático a causa de la guerra. La mente humana era infinitamente enigmática, de seguro él estaba pasando por uno de esos periodos en donde la confusión hacía mella de su vida.

Pero nada le ganaba a Draco Malfoy, menos unas tontas presunciones que brotaban de vez en cuando en la noche. ¡No se podía mostrar endeble ante la muchacha que nunca había sido de su agrado! ¿Temas de linaje? ¡Eso no! Lo de la estupidez de la sangre había que dejarlo en las vetustas escrituras de Voldemort y sus sectarios. Para él, esa prosapia y el estatus social, poco y nada importaban. Había otras cosas por las cuales no toleraba a Granger… su inteligencia, por ejemplo ―demasiado para su gusto—, valiente y astuta… ¡Ahí estaba la respuesta! ¡Por eso él se sentía extraño con ella! Sí, debía ser eso… no cabía otra explicación.

—Pensé que ya tendrías los libros elegidos para la tarea.

Una voz conocida escuchó en su espalda. ¿Desde dónde ella le seguía los pasos? Estaba tan absorto en sus pensamientos que no advirtió que Granger venía tras sus pasos. Se detuvo y la miró, pero ella siguió de largo directo a la biblioteca. No le dijo nada, simplemente apresuró sus pasos para darle alcance.

Hermione saludó a la señora Prince, quien se hallaba tras un rimero de pergaminos y libros, para luego dirigirse al lugar en donde estaban los libros de defensa contra las artes oscuras.

—¿Cómo sabes qué libro buscar? ―preguntó Draco dejando su bolso sobre una mesa.

—No lo sé. Solo leo los dorsos y si algún título me llama la atención, lo saco, busco en el índice y listo. A veces resulta ―respondió en forma espontánea. Draco asintió, era lo que él también, generalmente, hacía.

—¿Y no será mejor usar la varita?

—Sí, claro y es más rápido… pero, según mi parecer, se pierde la magia de buscar en los libros y…

A Draco no le gustaban esas niñerías soñadoras del olor de los libros y todo eso, que su madre siempre decía. Dio un suspiro y sacó su varita, hizo un par de arabescos en el aire y un libro, de un estante un poco apartado, llegó hasta sus manos.

—¿De dónde viene ese libro? ―preguntó Hermione, curiosa.

—De allá ―indicó Draco, apuntando a una estantería un poco apartada.

—Esos son libros que supuestamente fueron escritos por muggles y que hablan de una especie de magia alternativa o algo por el estilo…

—¿Magia alternativa? ¿A qué le llaman así los muggles?

—A la homeopatía, ¡ja, ja, ja! ―pero Draco no rió porque no entendió la broma. Hermione rodó los ojos al notar el poco sentido del humor de su compañero. Se puso seria, le quitó el libro y se sentó a leer.

Al cabo de cuarenta minutos, cuando ya habían avanzado bastante en el pergamino con la tarea sobre las perlas de defensa que les había dejado Constantine. Draco se echó atrás en su silla y la miró, con la intención de preguntarle lo que hacía rato daba vueltas en su cabeza. Pero algo lo interrumpió, otra vez notó una presencia extraña en la biblioteca. Granger, al parecer, no se había dado cuenta, pues en ese preciso momento le hizo una pregunta:

—¿Conoces a alguien con el nombre de Annie? —Draco se sorprendió porque esa era la pregunta que él quería hacerle. Frunció el entrecejo, pues no sabía qué responder. ¿Le decía? No, porque si lo hacía no se la podría sacar de encima. Conociéndola como la creía conocer, ella indagaría para saber el origen de ese nombre y por qué a ambos les sonaba familiar. Y él no tenía ni tiempo, ni ganas para soportar a Granger pululando cerca de él, intentando encontrar respuesta a algo que realmente no le interesaba… ―¿Me escuchaste? Te acabo de hacer una pregunta.

—No, no conozco a nadie con ese nombre. ¿Se trata de una alumna de Hogwarts? ―preguntó con la intención de no darle importancia.

—No, es un nombre que… posiblemente… ―Hermione quiso morderse la lengua, tal vez había hablado de más y ahora Draco se burlaría de ella. Ojalá no utilizara la legeremancia con ella, sabía que los algunos mortífagos eran expertos legeremantes, y si se daba cuenta de que se trataba de un sueño, estaba perdida…

—Tal vez lo leíste en algún lado. Suele suceder.

—Sí, es posible.

—Aunque realmente yo no recuerdo a ninguna autora con ese nombre. Bueno, uno por lo general se acuerda de los apellidos, ¿no?

—Pues sí.

—Bueno Granger, creo que hemos terminado. Es tarde. ―agregó poniéndose de pie.

—Sí, sí. Tienes razón ―Hermione también se puso de pie y comenzó a echar sus útiles a su bolso.

—¿Por qué siempre había pensado que tú dormías en la biblioteca?

Ella lo miró y sonrió, y esa sonrisa para Draco fue como recibir una porción de miel. Era hermosa, ¿por qué no lo había notado? Claro, en medio de la guerra y de la sarta de estupideces que solía escuchar en casa al psicópata de Voldemort y, sumado a las tareas que le encomendaban, ¿en qué tiempo podía haberse dado cuenta de aquello?

—Pues ya ves que no. Tengo mi cama en la torre de Gryffindor. Pero ¿sabes?, creerás que estoy paranoica pero hace rato que siento que no estamos solos… bueno, a parte de la bibliotecaria y de los otros alumnos... pero, bueno… ―le dijo sin pensarlo, tal vez no fuera mala idea decirle lo que hacía rato la estaba importunando y desconcentrando.

—¿Te refieres que posiblemente nos vigilen o algo así? ―Hermione asintió―. Sí, yo también lo he sentido. Llegué a creer que el Ministerio había puesto una especie de detector… ya sabes por lo que fui antes… ―no quiso entrar en mayores detalles pues ella ya lo sabía de memoria.

—Si gustas, yo puedo averiguar… no es común que ambos sintamos que nos vigilan…

Si Draco hubiese tenido un látigo, él mismo se habría dado de golpes, lo que menos quería era tener cerca a Granger. Lo acababa de pensar, y ahora resulta que ella quería buscar el origen de esa estupidez que pensó solo él sentía. Aunque si lo pensaba bien, si alguien lo vigilaba, era mejor saberlo.

—Sí, si puedes, investiga. No estaría de más saber si estamos paranoicos o realmente algo ocurre. Este día ha sido bastante anómalo…

Hermione sabía de qué estaba hablando Draco. Debía ser por lo ocurrido en el salón de clases a lo que ella debía agregarle ese sueño tan extraño.

—Bien, andando.

Hermione se giró para tomar el libro y dejarlo en el estante de donde Draco lo había sacado. Pero ese rápido movimiento provocó que sus manos casualmente rozaran con las de él, durante breves instantes… Ese momento ambos sintieron que sus cuerpos se adormecían, sus miradas se encontraron y ambos escucharon lo mismo:

 _—_ _No entiendo por qué contigo me pasa… me es difícil entrar en tus pensamientos. Pero escuché ese nombre hoy y ahora tú lo repetiste. ¿Quién es Annie?_

 _—_ _Annie Granger es... es mi hija, Draco._

 _—_ _Cuando llegaste con Michael, creí entender que no tenían hijos._

 _—_ _No, no tenemos hijos. Ella es sólo mía._

Ese diálogo al parecer entre ellos, solo sonó en sus mentes… otra vez el nombre que ella había soñado y que a Draco también le resultaba familiar… volvía a aparecer. Esta vez les quedaba claro de quién se trataba.

Hermione pestañeó y sintió un suave mareo. Draco, sin mayor análisis, la tomó de la cintura para evitar que cayera al piso. Ella apoyó una palma en el pecho de él y lo miró nuevamente los ojos.

Draco estaba serio, no iba a negar lo que acaba de escuchar, porque estaba seguro que ella también había oído el mismo diálogo. Eran sus propias voces hablándoles a ellos mismos.

—No me preguntes, Granger qué fue eso… yo también lo escuché ―dijo Draco apartándose unos centímetros pero no la soltó.

—Ahora ya sabemos quién es Annie… ―agregó Hermione sin comprender qué significaba todo aquello.

—Alguien está jugando con nuestras mentes, Granger. Eso está claro.

—Creo que tienes razón. Es todo muy extraño…

Ella se soltó del agarre de Draco para tomar sus cosas, era hora de irse lo más rápido posible. Necesitaba poner distancia entre él y ella. No quería pensar en nada más. Todo resultaba demasiado extraño, debía investigar, pero no ahora, ni con él cerca…

Draco dejó que Hermione se alejara, también necesitaba estar solo.


	8. Aire Fresco

Draco ingresó a la sala común de Slytherin esperando no encontrarse con ningún compañero, no quería compartir con nadie esa extraña experiencia que había vivido junto a Granger. Ni siquiera quería tocar el tema, así que fingiría estar bien, total, realmente eso no le importaba. Tenía otras cosas más importantes en su vida, que los problemas de Granger, sus amiguitos imaginarios y los sueños estúpidos de ser madre…

Arrojó los libros sobre un sofá y se sentó en frente. Ninguno de sus amigos andaba cerca, eso era bueno por una parte pues tendría tiempo para recuperarse y sacar de su mente esas perturbadoras sensaciones que todo el día estuvo experimentando en relación a Granger.

—Draco, ¿podemos hablar? ―una muchacha de llamativos ojos verdes se había acercado. Se trataba de Astoria Greengrass, con quien se casaría o al menos eso pretendían sus familias, una vez que ambos terminaran el colegio.

—Astoria, sí, ven. Acompáñame a mi habitación. No quiero que nos escuchen.

Draco tomó sus libros y salió delante de ella. La joven esbozó una sonrisa y lo siguió. No estaba en sus planes terminar así el día, pero no estaba mal… nada de mal…

Entró al cuarto de Draco y vio que él caminó hasta un sofá grande que estaba en un costado y se posicionó detrás con ambas manos en el borde. Ella avanzó hasta él y lo tomó de la cintura. Draco se apartó algunos centímetros, lo que sorprendió a Astoria, por lo general él se dejaba abrazar… algo no estaba bien.

—¿Ocurre algo?

Draco no respondió, solo sacó de entre sus bolsillos la carta que había recibido durante la mañana. Astoria la tomó sin comprender y leyó, luego buscó una silla y se sentó. Su rostro había cambiado y una palidez se apoderó de sus pómulos. Se notaba que no tenía idea del compromiso.

—Pe… pero ―balbuceó sin entender.

—¿No te avisaron tus padres? ―preguntó Draco.

—Solo me dijeron que tenía que estar este sábado en casa, pues iríamos a una cena de sociedad, nada más.

—«Cena de sociedad»… así le llaman ahora a nuestro compromiso…

—Tú… ¿estás de acuerdo? ―inquirió Astoria frunciendo el ceño.

—¡Claro que no! No está en mis planes casarme. Aunque debo reconocer que desde antes sabía del compromiso familiar, pero jamás pensé que en estos tiempos nuestras familias lo harían efectivo.

—No pensé nunca que lo haría efectivo ―reconoció Astoria sentándose en el sofá.

—Yo tampoco lo creí, aunque supongo que con esto de la guerra, de los juicios que nuestras familias debieron enfrentar…tal vez… ―dijo él intentando encontrar alguna razón.

—Mi padre aún sigue en juicio… ―agregó Astoria con amargura.

—Lo sé y realmente lo siento. Por lo mismo, creo que lo único que han de querer con este supuesto matrimonio es asegurar los lazos, las fortunas familiares… ya sabes… al final siempre se trata de dinero.

—Creo que iré a enviar una lechuza a mi madre ―dijo Astoria poniéndose de pie. Dejó la carta que Draco le había dado a leer sobre una mesa, para luego dirigirse a la salida―. Hablamos luego.

—Astoria, debemos ser enfáticos en nuestra decisión. Yo no me quiero casar. Debemos ponernos de acuerdo para…

—¿Para qué? Si mi padre dice que debo casarme, lo haré. Todo sea por mantener el equilibrio familiar.

—¿Qué? ―preguntó Draco incrédulo, incluso alzando un poco la voz.

—Voy a mi habitación ―respondió sin dar más detalles y salió de la habitación.

Cuando la muchacha cerró la puerta tras de sí, Draco dio un fuerte puñetazo a la mesa que tenía cerca. Estaba seguro que Astoria no quería casarse con él, o al menos eso fue lo que ella le hizo creer. Ya se daba cuenta de que fue un tonto al hablar del dinero… Pero, ¿quién se enamoraría de él realmente? Todas las chicas con quien había estado siempre habían tocado el tema del dinero, a excepción de Pansy Parkinson, pero claro, ella tenía una buena fortuna y lo que menos le importaba era el dinero. Sin embargo, ella no era la mujer de sus sueños y tampoco lo era Astoria. Más bien, no tenía en planes enamorarse, estar solo era lo mejor, no tener que rendir cuentas a nadie y estar con quien quisiera. No, su forma de vida no iba a cambiar. Lo tenía decidido. Nadie, ni sus padres lo obligarían a contraer matrimonio.

Luego de darse una buena ducha quiso acostarse, estaba cansado, esperaba que todo lo vivido durante el día lo dejara dormir tranquilo. Ya se conocía, por más fuerte que aparentara ser, muchas veces el descanso era quien pagaba la cuenta… le costaba conciliar el sueño cuando los problemas aparecían o cuando tenía alguna responsabilidad ineludible. Jamás pensó que el temita del matrimonio lo complicaría a ese nivel, así como tampoco llegó a creer que el nombre de Granger diera vueltas en su cabeza. Tenía que tomar un poco de aire. Así que saldría al primer piso, al sector que correspondía a Slytherin y en donde no tendría problemas si alguien lo veía allí. Terminó de secar su cabello con la toalla y salió. Un poco de frescor nocturno antes de acostarse le vendría bien.

Blaise Zabini estaba conversando con Pansy en la sala común, pensaron que Draco se detendría a hablarles, pero no. Siguió sin mirarlos hasta la trampilla detrás del librero y abandonó la sala.

Gustaría de una buena dosis de nicotina, pero eso sería causal de amonestación… otro día iría a la Torre de Astronomía y lo haría… deseaba contaminar un poco sus pulmones para dejar que su mente divagara un rato, como siempre lo hacía cuando se hallaba en medio de problemas o tenía que tomar un decisión importante. En ese momento no siguió pensando en el ansiado cigarro pues algo le llamó la atención. Notó que unos arbustos del patio de movían, siguiendo un patrón, pero no veía nadie… ¿Sería otra vez Harry Potter y su famosa capa de invisibilidad? No, eso era imposible, porque él tenía chance libre para andar en el colegio, además, con todo lo ocurrido, dudaba que se colara a esa hora de la noche, pues ya era tiempo que comenzara la restricción por los pasillos.

Tal vez… y solo tal vez, se tratara de esa extraña presencia que advirtió él y Granger durante la tarde. No lo pensó dos veces y se acomodó la capa. Nadie notaría que debajo andaba con pijama. Con su varita hizo aparecer los zapatos en sus pies y salió.

Draco caminó por el pasillo y subió las escaleras hasta el primer piso. Ahí había poco movimiento, siendo cerca de las nueve y media, todos ya deberían estar en sus respectivas casas, solo los prefectos podían circular para hacer guardia, así que, si no quería que lo reprendieran, debía andar con cautela.

Recorrió sigiloso el sendero rumbo a la entrada y se dirigió al jardín delantero. Al fondo divisó el bosque y una pequeña estela de humo cercana, debía provenir de la cabaña de Hagrid. Luego buscó el lugar exacto y trató de hacer la misma secuencia, y eso lo guió hasta una de las entradas laterales del castillo, que daba justo a las escaleras que conducían a la sala de Defensa Contra las Artes oscuras.

—No pensarás hacerle una visita a Constantine.

Draco casi queda pegado en el techo, pues Hermione le susurró muy cerca del oído ¡Otra vez ella hablándole de cerca y él pensando en cualquier cosa! Pero esta vez actuó rápido pues no quería que nadie lo viera. Así que en un raudo movimiento le cubrió la boca, puso una mano en su cintura y la apoyó contra la pared.

—Silencio, Granger. No quiero que me escuchen.

Hermione lo miró sin entender, al principio creyó que Malfoy la atacaría, pero muy por el contrario el agarre de él fue bastante sutil y suave, casi con delicadeza.

Por su parte, para Draco, cuando tomó conciencia de lo que había hecho, advirtió un cosquilleo en su mano que hizo que los vellos se le erizaran, logrando que vacilara… la respiración de Granger en su mano y el rozar de sus labios en su piel lo hicieron sentir que algo dentro de él se había activado. ¿Deseos? No, imposible. Con Granger, jamás.

Lentamente quitó su mano y ella lo miró sin entender.

—No era necesario que me silencias así ―reclamó ella en tanto Draco se apartó un poco.

—No fue mi intención. Ando detrás de…

—Lo sé… ¿Lograste verlo? ―sabía que Malfoy andaba tras de lo mismo que ella, pues, estando en su habitación había logrado ver una especie de sombra deambular por los jardines, sin conseguir distinguirla a cabalidad, por eso había decidido bajar e investigar por su cuenta.

—Vi algo… no sé qué era ―reconoció Draco.

—Yo también. Por eso lo seguí.

—Y, podría asegurar que no se trata de Potter ―agregó Draco.

—¿Harry? No, claro que no es él. Y lo que sea, me tiene intrigada. Pero debe tratarse de alguien del colegio, si no, no me expli… ―no pudo seguir hablando pues él había llevado su propio dedo índice a sus labios en señal de silencio.

—Shhh, alguien viene.

Draco tomó la mano de Hermione y se metió con ella en una especie de mueble adosado a una pared en donde se guardaban algunos implementos de aseo: escobas viejas y algunos baldes para trapear.

Ambos guardaron silencio y miraron por una de las rendijas de la puerta. Se trataba del nuevo profesor de defensa contra las artes oscuras que caminaba por el pasillo. Cuando pasó cerca del mueble se detuvo y miró a hacia los costados, como sintiendo la presencia de los jóvenes. Luego sonrió y negó con su cabeza…

—¡Que la pasen bien, muchachos! Pero no hagan mucho ruido…

Hermione creyó morir con lo que el profesor les había dicho. En cambio Draco estaba que largaba una carcajada.

Ella esperó a que el profesor se fuera a sus aposentos y salió del mueble.

—De seguro que se dio cuenta de que éramos tú y yo adentro de esa cosa ―refunfuñó Hermione, sacudiéndose la ropa, estaba segura que allí dentro hasta arañas debían haber.

—¿Y? ―Draco la miró divertido y se cruzó de brazos.

—Malfoy, por favor…

—No tiene nada de malo… es lo más normal. O me vas decir que jamás te has encerrado en uno de esos con Weasley o con Potter.

—¿Qué? ¡Ay no, por Merlín! ¡Estás loco! ―¿de dónde sacaba ese chico tanta estupidez junta? Y lo peor, la capacidad de decirla sin mayor recato―. ¡Lo digo por ti! ¿Qué dirían tus amigos si llegan a saber que estabas conmigo en un… en un... ¿qué es esto?

—Armario ―respondió Draco, hastiado. Su compañera era bastante paranoica, con razón siempre la veía con los trastornados de Weasley y de Potter, eran los únicos que la aguantaban.

—Bodega pequeña ―corrigió ella. Realmente estaba nerviosa. El profesor de seguro sabía que se trataba de ella y de Malfoy juntos encerrados en un mueble y quizá qué cosas más se imaginó el profesor.

—No seas patética, Granger. Anótate una estrella, estabas con Draco Malfoy en un lugar oscuro, ¿qué más podrías pedir?

—He estado en mejores sitios ―lo dicho por Hermione, a Draco no le sentó muy bien, «¿mejores sitios?» ¿Y con quién? Pero no se lo iba a preguntar, además ella acaba de girar para salir del lugar.

—¿A dónde vas? ―le preguntó. Al parecer Granger no tenía intenciones de continuar con la búsqueda.

—A ningún lugar por lo que veo, con todo este escándalo a quien fuera que seguíamos, ya se alertó y desapareció.

—Sí, tienes razón.

—Buenas noches, Malfoy.

Draco asintió y la vio alejarse. Sin embargo, un aroma,… un sutil perfume estaba inundando sus sentidos. Era de Granger, algo floral y dulce… tan de ella… que estaba impregnado en su piel. Habían estado muy cerca y él la había tocado. Sintió nuevamente el cosquilleo en su mano, pues ahí había posado ella sus labios…

Sonrió… tal vez, después de todo, esa noche sí, podría conciliar el sueño…


	9. Primos in law

El día sábado había llegado y, por más que no quisiera levantarse temprano, ahí estaba, camino a la chimenea de la directora de Hogwarts. Aunque sabía que la cita era para estar en casa a mediodía según lo que su padre le había dicho. Pero, cual hijo de un típico mago inglés, tomó la decisión de presentarse en poco después del desayuno. Además, no tenía ganas, ni tiempo de explicar a sus compañeros por qué se alejaba del colegio ese fin de semana, menos a que lo invadieran a preguntas. Por otro lado, pretendía charlar con su madre y tratar de convencerla de que ese enlace no tenía sentido. Si lograba que Narcisa se pusiera en su lugar, tal vez pudiera contar con su apoyo y zafarse de ese antediluviano compromiso. Era evidente que la familia había organizado un selecto almuerzo para festejar el supuesto gran evento… De seguro Astoria ya estaba en casa, no la había visto en la sala común de Slytherin durante los últimos días. Según Daphne —hermana de Astoria—, esta se había ausentado del colegio, pues quería probarse un diseño exclusivo que su madre le había comprado en Francia. De seguro ambas ya estarían con los suyos, esperándolo. Y él en lo único que pensaba era en cómo le habría ido con V.C en relación al famoso trabajo de las perlas de defensa que había hecho con Granger.

El día anterior durante la clase de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, el profesor los había mirado a ambos y, lejos de ser inquisidor, él les sonreía; de seguro imaginaba un tórrido romance entre él y Granger… Rió y meneó la cabeza. ¡Granger y su cara de pocos amigos! Demostraba que para nada le gustaba la idea. No obstante y, si lo analizaba pausadamente, nunca la escuchó proferir palabra alguna de disgusto o tratar de quedarse después de clases para aclarar el asunto con el profesor. Tal vez fuera solo una fachada… mal que mal, se trataba de él… de Draco Malfoy y era extraño que una mujer se le negara. — _¡Oh, vamos!¡Es Granger!_ —se regañó él mismo—. _¡Es evidente que ella no está interesada en ti! Pero y si… ¿sí? ¡Ah! ¡Estupideces! Granger es insignificante, no es digna de mí—._ Bufó con rostro sonriente porque ni él mismo se lo creía.

Dejando de lado sus ya reiterados pensamientos en relación a Granger y, luego de saludar a la directora, ingresó en la chimenea del despacho pues McGonagall ya lo había autorizado.

Al llegar a casa, pensó que alguien estaría esperándolo, pero no fue así. Solo un elfo con cara de odio y repulsión, limpiaba con sumo cuidado la cristalería fina de unos de los muebles. Al escuchar que alguien había llegado, se volteó e hizo una forzada reverencia.

—Bienvenido, amo Draco. Madame Malfoy, lo espera en sus aposentos. Ha dicho que está con jaqueca.

Draco respondió asintiendo, mientras que con su varita realizó un movimiento a su valija, enviando lo poco que había traído, a su habitación.

Ni siquiera se había molestado en preguntar por su padre, debía andar por ahí, como niño con juguete nuevo, lleno de regocijo e inspeccionando los pormenores del aparente «gran acontecimiento» que se llevaría a cabo ese día.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Hermione se había dedicado a buscar por su parte algo que le diera mayor información o pistas sobre esa especie de sueños premonitorios que había experimentado, incluso estando en vigilia. Sabía que el tema de la tarea sobre las perlas de defensa era fortuito, que no estaba relacionado directamente con sus sueños o con esas extrañas sensaciones, sino en el recuerdo de lo que ello encerraba… un recuerdo no tenía en su memoria hasta que lo sintió y le pareció haberlo vivido… tal vez en otra vida… Inclusive en esa especie de trance en donde escuchó su propia voz junto a la de Malfoy, estando con él mismo presente.

Mientras revisaba un antiguo libro sobre legeremancia, reparó en que alguien se había sentado frente a ella: era el profesor Constantine, un hombre agradable que llamaba la atención por parecer enfermo, luciendo unas marcadas ojeras. No obstante, algunos decían que era un tema de genética y que de enfermo, no tenía nada. Además olía a tabaco, pero también a sándalo, combinación perfecta para lucir seductor, adosado a todo ese conjunto de virtudes, venía un rostro atractivo y una barba poco crecida, que lo hacía el deleite de las féminas de Hogwarts. Era sabido que entre ellas ya tenía un pequeño _fansclub_ de admiradoras.

—Buenas tardes, señorita Granger. Es día sábado, podría estar descansando —dijo el profesor acomodándose en un costado y dejando a su lado una pila de libros que traía.

—Profesor Constantine —Hermione lo miró sorprendida—. Sí, sí pero he preferido estudiar. —respondió ordenando algunas plumas, dejando espacio para los objetos del profesor.

—¿Sobre legeremancia? —preguntó abriendo un libro.

—Bueno, en realidad no busco un tema específico. Trato de encontrar algo relacionado con coincidencias…

—¿Algo así como un _déjà Vu_? —Hermione frunció el ceño analizando lo dicho por V.C. y, si lo analizaba bien, eso que él decía, definía a cabalidad lo que andaba buscando… cómo su imaginación jugaba con su mente haciendo que sucesos que nunca ocurrieron, parecieran reales.

—Sí, tal vez. No lo tengo aún claro —respondió sin dudar.

—Eso se relaciona con el señor Malfoy, ¿no es cierto? —inquirió sagaz. Más que un profesor era un excelente observador y ya había advertido que entre esa muchacha y el joven Malfoy había una especie de hilo invisible que los unía… como un inexorable imán que tendía a juntarlos a como diera lugar.

—¡Oh, no! No es lo que imagina. Usted, esa noche vio algo que…

—Lo que entre usted y el joven Malfoy o curra, no es de mi incumbencia —Hermione quiso replicar pero V.C. siguió hablando—. Solo creo que busca en la sección equivocada. Aunque, si lo pienso bien… tal vez eso libros no los encuentre aquí —dijo refiriéndose al lugar en donde se hallaban.

—Esta biblioteca es muy completa, profesor.

—Tal vez… pero le allano el trabajo, así no tendrá que preguntar o perder tiempo en magia, hechizos o búsquedas inútiles —señaló Vicent sacando dos ejemplares de entre la pila que había dejado a un lado y entregándoselos a Hermione—. Le dejo estos dos libros. Algo de ciencia-ficción… lógica y filosófica realidad… nunca está de más.

Hermione los recibió emocionada, pero algo no le cuadró al leer los títulos. ¿Estaría bromeando Constantine? ¡Estaban en el mundo de la magia, no de los muggles!

—¿«Agujeros negros y tiempo» de Stephen Hawking? ¿«Teoría de la relatividad» de Albert Einstein? Pero profesor, esto es… ¿ciencia muggle?

—Los muggles y los magos ocupamos un tiempo y un espacio definido, ahora mismo, usted yo… la gente fuera de estas paredes, los que viven en la Antártica o en el Polo Norte, todos compartimos el mismo tiempo y espacio, pero… dígame usted, ¿habrán otros viviendo en tiempos y espacios diferentes? ¿Cree hayan más dimensiones?

—Pues tal vez… Es un tema muy complejo que hasta en el mundo mágico existe muy poca bibliografía acerca de ello.

—Bueno, por lo mismo, tal vez estos libros la ayuden.

—Lo mío no es la ciencia ficción, profesor.

—«Ciencia» y «ficción», dos términos muy muggles, pero a la vez mágicos. Que tenga buen día, señorita Granger.

Hermione miró ambos textos y si bien jamás pensó que el tema de su preocupación fuera de conocimiento de V.C., agradecía que le entregara esos textos, tal vez solo se tratara de ficción lo que su mente había creado… o tal vez no.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Pasado el mediodía todos los invitados estaban ubicados en las diversas mesas redondas para seis personas dispuestas en el jardín de la mansión Malfoy. Todo rodeado de un escenario níveo y diáfano cuyo hechizo hacía cálido el interior, dejando que el frío invierno no ingresara.

Draco se hallaba en la mesa con los padres de Astoria y la hermana mayor de ésta, Daphne que parecía aburrida, en tanto Lucius sonreía satisfecho, pendiente de cada invitado.

Narcisa consultó su reloj e hizo una mueca de desagrado, giró hacia la madre Astoria, una mujer elegante que se veía bastante nerviosa.

—Tú hija, Doris, ¿en dónde está?

—Cissy querida, ya debería estar aquí. Llegó hace horas a la mansión… —respondió la mujer bastante inquieta por la ausencia de Astoria.

—Tal vez se perdió en las mazmorras —era la voz de Daphne que se escuchó como de ultratumba pues lo dijo detrás de una revista muggle que leía con desfachatez ante ambas familias mágicas.

Draco rió tranquilo mientras daba un gran trago a su bebida. Esperaba que la muchacha se arrepintiera y todo quedara en nada. Tal vez, no fuera una interesada de primera como había pensado hasta ese momento.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

En una habitación de la mansión, Astoria Greengrass se abrochaba bastante complicada el sostén de encaje, que minutos antes había estado en piso.

Unas manos masculinas asumieron esa tarea para luego depositar un beso en su cuello.

—No deberías seguir con este circo, Astoria. No amas a Malfoy —dijo él obligándola a girar para mirarla de frente.

—Ni a ti, Michael —respondió directa y sin disimulo.

Michael Simpson era primo de Draco, cuyo peso de cargar el título de _squib_ lo hacía víctima de discriminación. Pero lejos de lo que muchos pensaban, sobrellevaba muy bien aquella distinción, es más, cuando intentaban herirlo por aquello, él los miraba como si fuesen seres insignificantes, pues, al no tener magia, Michael era un hombre con un alto intelecto. A su edad, ya había ingresado a la universidad y estaba a punto de aprobar su primera maestría. Tal vez por eso, el hecho de no tener magia, como muchos decían, su inteligencia sobresalía por sobre el resto.

—Sabes que no que es así. Cuando gimes en mis brazos y me dices que me amas, sé que lo sientes por mí, es verdadero —respondió Michael tratando de no revelar la rabia contenida por el descaro de ella en mostrarse tan fría e impasible.

—¡Ay, amor! De verdad lamento que te hayas ilusionado. Pero desde un principio has sabido que esto no es real… que es imposible que yo, siendo quien soy, pueda estar contigo —expresó dándole un beso en los labios.

Michael dio un suspiro y terminó de ponerse el saco, arregló su corbata y se acercó a la puerta, sonriendo bastante tranquilo pues sabía que aún no había nada oficial entre ella y su primo, por lo que todavía tenía tiempo para hacer que ella pensara bien las cosas.

—¡Ah, ten! Esto es tuyo —agregó Michael, extrayendo de un bolsillo la braga de Astoria, dándosela en las manos.

—¿En qué momento fue a parar a ese lugar?

—Estabas tan caliente que no te diste ni cuenta —ella lo miró con rabia y se giró rápidamente—. Quería llevármela de recuerdo, pero luego pensé que era de mal gusto que la novia esté a nalgas desnudas mientras sus padres comen a su lado…

—¡Eres una bestia! —espetó la muchacha lanzándole un cojín por la cabeza, pero él lo esquivó.

—No, amor. La bestia eres tú, pero en la cama… nos vemos —Michael le guiñó un ojo cerrando tras de sí la puerta. Astoria, hecha una furia, se acercó al espejo que estaba allí cerca, percatándose de la presencia de una indecorosa marca morada en su cuello.

—¡Maldito malnacido!


	10. Un Squib en la Familia

**Londres (presente hoy, nuestra dimensión)**

Hermione acababa de cerrar el portafolio de su última colección, la que tenía un sentido especial pues era para su nueva tienda en el Callejón Diagon, la primera en el mundo mágico.

Luego de haberse casado con Draco Malfoy —hacía ya casi un año—, los dos se habían puesto la firme idea de regresar a ese mundo: él con sus empresas y ella en la moda. Con dos grandes hipermercados mágicos, uno en Hogsmeade y otro en el Callejón Diagon, Draco Malfoy, lejos de ganarse la venia de la cámara de comercio mágica, captó una gran animosidad por parte de los comerciantes, pues decían que con los precios que este gran supermercado ofrecía, echaría por tierra lo que ellos con tanto esfuerzo habían creado. No obstante, grande había sido la sorpresa al darse cuenta que los de Malfoy solo traían al mundo mágico aquellas cosas novedosas que, por temas financieros o desconocimiento, los magos y brujas de la comunidad inglesa no tenían acceso: alimentos, recetas nuevas, especias, vestimenta barata y no de sastrería, calzado novedoso y sobretodo muchas cosas que, si bien eran muggles, a los magos más jóvenes y más abiertos a las nuevas ideas, habían aceptado con emoción.

Si bien la mayoría aplaudía esta iniciativa, muchos hubiesen querido que Malfoy no volviera nunca. Sin embargo, las empresas Malfoy no infringían la ley, y tenían todo el permiso del ministerio para posicionarse como líder en el comercio. A quien le gustara, que lo siguiera y a quien no, pues el camino estaba libre para buscar otros senderos.

En cuanto a Hermione, la población femenina estaba bastante contenta y satisfecha con esta nueva tienda, que era asequible y de materiales de calidad. Pero también, algunas modistas no la veían con buenos ojos, y otras señoras brujas de mayor edad, se negaban a la idea de usar pantalones de pretinas anchas y ajustados, blusas de seda o ropa más sensual. Así que, tal como le ocurrió a Draco, la mayoría había aceptado: jóvenes mujeres y adolescentes hacían fila para ver los modelos que Herms Grenett (su nombre de diseñadora) traía a ese mundo de arraigadas costumbres.

Ambos exitosos y felices en el mundo que se rendía ante ellos. Pero Hermione sentía que su felicidad no era plena pues aún tenía algo pendiente con Harry y era que este todavía solía viajar por esas dimensiones, y estaba muy inmiscuido en una particularmente, en la cual había llegado hasta el extremo de manipular el destino de Hermione Granger y de Draco Malfoy…

Dio un fuerte bufido… sus pensamientos de mansedumbre en los negocios se hicieron humo al recordar aquel pendiente. Dejó a un lado del escritorio la carpeta y salió de su oficina.

Afuera se encontraba el recibidor, si bien tenía una gran tienda en el callejón Diagon y otra en el Londres muggle, mantenía la construcción en los terrenos de su casa, pues sabía que era un lugar seguro y cómodo, en donde podía ver cuántas veces quisiera a su hijo, el que en esos momentos se hallaba en el salón junto a los abuelos.

—Luna, iré a casa de Harry —avisó Hermione a su querida amiga, quien seguía siendo su fiel secretaria.

—A Draco no le va a gustar… —agregó Luna con voz cantarina.

—Se lo diré al regreso.

—Está bien. ¿Qué le respondo a Giovanni en relación a lo que pidió Coppola? —indagó rápidamente antes que su jefa se retirara.

—Dile que acepte el contrato. Es un desafío diseñar todo el vestuario para una película de cine… además, es sobre brujas y magos.

—Pero siniestros.

—¡Entonces, mayor será el desafío! Nos vemos dentro de un par de horas.

Hermione regresó a su despacho desde donde desapareció para irse directamente a casa de Harry Potter, quien ya la esperaba. Al escucharla golpear la puerta, de inmediato abrió. Ginny y los niños se encontraban en La Madriguera, aunque eso no era impedimento para que él pudiera ver a Hermione. Ginny sabía que entre ellos no existía nada, era Draco quien dudaba de él, y en cuanto a eso, Harry no podía hacer nada y, realmente, poco le importaba lo que él pensara.

—¿Cómo va todo? —preguntó Hermione quitándose la bufanda, para luego colgar el abrigo en el perchero que tenía cerca.

—Es todo muy confuso Hermione… —respondió Harry señalando un sofá cercano para que ella se sentara—. No visualizo ningún tipo de relación entre Draco Malfoy y tú en esa dimensión. Los he seguido y solo he logrado despertar sospechas entre ellos sobre mi presencia… porque, como ya me conoces, soy dado al caos… ellos han advertido algo extraño, pero más que eso, nada. Es más, Malfoy tiene de novia a la chica Greengrass.

—¿También esa dimensión? —Harry la miró con el ceño fruncido—. Es que acá ella también fue novia de Draco… y por años. Pero claro, no se amaban, ella estuvo con él más que nada porque Lucius ejerció presión.

—En esa dimensión advierto que hay una especie de relación entre él y Astoria, que incluye también a la familia…

—Harry y… ¿si al cambiar el futuro de ella, también cambiaste el pasado y ellos nunca se enamoren? —Hermione había realizado la pregunta que él también se estaba haciendo.

—Y ahí se cumpliría mi fin primero… separarlos… —dijo sincero echándose atrás en el sofá.

—Yo sé que ahora tienes todo claro, Harry, que ese ya no es tu fin —Harry asintió—. Tal vez tengas que mover las piezas una vez más.

—Me he metido demasiado, Hermione. Tengo miedo.

—No vas a causar el fin del mundo, Harry. Se trata de evitar que ellos se separen. Tal vez estés errado y quizá tu presencia allí, lejos de solo levantar sospechas, les haya creado un vínculo.

—No lo creo… es que son tan diferentes.

—Siempre has dicho eso. Pero heme aquí, amo a Draco —Harry hizo una mueca de resignación y Hermione sonrió —tengo un hijo con él, y soy feliz a su lado.

—Si tú lo dices…

—Porque así es… Harry, quiero acompañarte….

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

El almuerzo había sido todo un éxito y los familiares poco a poco se retiraban. Draco estaba cansado, aburrido… hastiado… Por un momento, creyó que «su prometida» no aparecería, pero cuando estaba a punto de cantar victoria, llegó. Tal como si se tratase de la primera ministra… saludando a todos, bromeando y coqueteándole. Lo peor fue cuando su padre —patético—, recitó la habitual petición de manos a los padres de ella. Quiso ponerse de pie y huir, irse lejos… donde unos ojos marrones que lo tenían embobado.

Rió, y dio una segunda bocanada a su cigarrillo que a escondidas fumaba cerca de la alberca.

Hacía frío y suponía que al interior de la casa el ambiente debía ser cálido, pero no quería entrar. Debían aún estar sus futuros suegros haciendo planes con Lucius y Narcisa. Y Astoria, hablando de cuánto le costaría su vestido de novia… ¿Qué pasaría si huía de su compromiso? Quizá al mundo muggle, con una identidad falsa y no solo… con ella… ¿Qué ocurriría si…?

—¿Fumándote los últimos días de soltería?

Draco se sorprendió al ver a Michael Thompson, su primo, todavía por ahí rondando. No le caía mal, simplemente su padre le había enseñado desde pequeño a mirarlo como alguien inferior por ser uno de los pocos Malfoy sin magia. Sí, un squib, tan desdeñosamente sindicado, así como los sangre sucia. Pero sabía que a Michael poco o nada le importaba. Era un tipo inteligente, adinerado y sobretodo un perito en muchas ramas de la ciencia y letras. Algunos decían que tenía un coeficiente intelectual tan alto como los mejores científicos muggles famosos, cosa que él jamás había querido comprobar… aunque realmente las ocasiones habían sido muy pocas.

Lo miró de soslayo y se vio a sí mismo… o casi. Michael tenía el mismo porte Malfoy, el cabello rubio, pero desordenado, ojos grises y labios finos. Distinguido y totalmente locuaz. Sin embargo, Draco intuía que no le tenía el cariño filial que dos primos se debían profesar y que por él, jamás se habría acercado a la mansión Malfoy.

—Un vicio que debo erradicar —respondió tranquilo apagando la colilla en un cenicero que tenía cerca.

—Un vicio, un gusto, un desahogo… como lo quieras llamar… pero es factible de dejarlo —Draco asintió—. ¿Feliz por tu matrimonio? —preguntó Michael.

—Supongo.

—¿Supones? ¿Debo entender que no estás feliz con esto?

—Es un matrimonio arreglado, es más que evidente —Draco no estaba dispuesto a seguir el juego a sus padres. Él no se casaba por amor. Lo hacía por un tema familiar, pero claro, nadie le tenía puesta un arma al pecho para aceptar.

—Pero la novia está feliz —agregó Michael mirando hacia la casa en donde todavía ella se encontraba, mostrándose ilusionada y radiante, pero el aroma de él en su piel.

—Le ha sonado la caja registradora…

—Ya veo —eso no lo iba a rebatir. Conocía a Astoria y sabía que era de gustos refinados y costosos. Tal vez pensaba que Draco podría darle más lujos. Pero él no le iba a decir cuán abundante era su fortuna. Si ella quería estar a su lado, que fuera por amor y no por interés—. Bueno, Draco, te veré pronto. Espero que me invites a tu boda.

—Ven cuando quieras… de seguro habrá muchas actividades en casa a partir de ahora.

—No digas eso, no soy bienvenido. Ya sabes, «no soy digno», pero gracias de todas formas.

Draco rió. Hacía rato que ese tema no le importaba. Prueba de aquello era la cercanía (poco usual y totalmente agradable) que tenía con Granger.

—A mí no me importa. Y sé que a muchos de nuestra generación no le interesa. Esos temas son los que casi llevan a mi familia a la cárcel… nunca lo negaré. Estuvimos en el bando contrario y fue por una estupidez de un mestizo que odió a los suyos.

—Eso me lo perdí.

—Lo sé. El abuelo Abraxas siempre te mantuvo al margen de todo. Supuse que cuando comenzara la guerra, tu padre apoyaría a papá pero no fue así.

—Ya sabes qué pensaba mi padre acerca de Voldemort y todo eso… casado con una periodista muggle norteamericana, ¿crees que sería un digno mortífago?

—Pues no. Y a propósito, ¿hasta a cuándo seguirás usando como primer apellido el de tu madre?

—Ni idea, estoy orgulloso de ella, Draco. Por eso uso su apellido. Además «Malfoy», te queda bien a ti —Draco sonrió—. Bueno primo, me debo ir. He pedido un taxi que me vendrá a buscar y ya ha de estar en las afueras…

—Si quieres te llevo a tu casa.

—No es necesario. Detesto las apariciones. Mi abuelo acostumbra a hacerlo y siempre quedo mal por varias horas.

—Entiendo. Saludos al abuelo.

—En tu nombre.

Michael dio la mano a su primo y ambos se despidieron. Luego giró y marchó por el sendero empedrado de la mansión rumbo al portón de salida.

Caminó sereno con manos en los bolsillos. Había comenzado a caer un poco de nieve, levantó su rostro para sentir los copos rozándole la piel. Sonrió y respiró profundo… miró hacia atrás y vio que ya no era visible para nadie en la mansión, así que desvió su andar hacia un costado, cerca de un árbol.

Inspiró satisfecho y… desapareció…

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Luego de recibir los libros por parte del profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, Hermione abandonó la biblioteca y desde ese momento se encerró en su habitación a estudiarlos. Al principio creyó que no le sería difícil comprender, ya que nada se comparaba con Runas Antiguas, pero qué errada estaba. Si bien la lectura era amena, le presentaba términos que no entendía y debía estar consultando en otros libros muggles que tenía a su alcance.

Tal vez el hecho de que el universo se uniera en tiempo y espacio a una especie de entramado cual una malla que cuelga y se hunde, podría explicar incluso el origen del ser humano, su divinidad y su destino… tal vez las veces en que sentía que una situación era similar a otra que nunca vivió, o cuando un aroma le recordaba a algo y que no lograba recordar a qué, podría explicarse como la extraña unión que ella podría tener con sus otros yo, o con que siempre fue ella, pero en otro tiempo y lugar.

Dio un gratificante y fuerte respiro para luego desperezarse. Mucha lectura era sinónimo de extremo cansancio, demasiado a su juicio, para ese día.

Decidió hacer un alto para relajarse. Se dio una buena ducha y se puso el pijama. Esa noche Ginny estaría en La Madriguera, pues Harry tenía un día de descanso y había ido a cenar con la familia. Así que estaría sola. Quería mucho a Ginny, pero había días en que el silencio era su mejor amigo…

Era hora de estar tranquila, sin pensar. Su mente tenía muchas dudas y un infinito de respuestas que había inferido a partir de aquellas lecturas fantásticas que había tenido en sus manos.

Se acercó a la ventana, una vez más, antes de meterse en la cama, y… otra vez algo se movió en el en el patio de la escuela. No lo podía asegurar, pero parecían marcas de zapatos que iban quedando sobre la nieve que caía, pero se borraban rápidamente.

—¡Granger!

Dio un respingo que la dejó pegada en el techo de la habitación. Draco Malfoy volaba en su escoba frente a ella y parecía no tener frío a pesar de que afuera nevaba.

Abrió la ventana y el hielo inundó por completo el lugar.

—Ma… ¿Malfoy? ¿Qué…? ¿Qué… —tartamudeó sin lograr una explicación lógica en su mente de verlo a él a esa hora y volando en su ventana.

—¿Esa es tu ropa de gala? —preguntó apuntando el pijama de algodón de ella. Hermione lo miró seria y él rió.

—¿De gala? ¡Estás loco! Me voy a acostar —dijo enojada intentando cerrar la ventana, pero Draco puso su mano, impidiéndolo.

—Son las siete de la tarde, Granger. ¿Qué? ¿Te crees gallina?

—¿Cómo?

—Que te acuestas muy temprano. ¡Vamos, no seas monja! Salgamos.

Hermione lo miró incrédula. Además no estaba de humor para que le tomaran el pelo.

—No podemos salir de Hogwarts —respondió segura.

—Yo sí. Anda vamos. No te arrepentirás.

Hermione se cruzó de brazos y negó con la cabeza. ¿Qué se había tomado Malfoy? ¡Él no era así!

—Anda Granger, la propuesta vence dentro de un minuto —añadió Draco.

—¿No tienes frío?

—Soy mago… Granger, el tiempo corre…

Hermione lo miró sin estar completamente segura de qué locura era aquella, pero si era una trampa, sabía defenderse muy bien.

—Dame un segundo.

Hermione cerró la ventana. Y sintió que su corazón latía con tal fuerza que se le saldría del pecho. ¿Lo haría? ¡Sí, que sí! Tomó su varita y cambió su ropa a algo más abrigado, luego volvió a abrir la ventana, pero justo ahí se dio cuenta de que…

—No tengo, escoba.

—Esa es la idea, ven conmigo.

Hermione abrió la boca en «O» cuando Draco acomodó su escoba y estiró su brazo para ayudarla a sentarse con él. Sintió que trastabilló, pero él le tomó la cintura y la sentó delante de él.

—Odio las escobas.

—Lo sé, Granger, eso no es secreto para nadie. Andando, vamos a divertirnos un rato…


	11. Un Paso Más

Ginny Weasley había regresado a primera hora de ese domingo a Hogwarts, luego que el día anterior había ido a La Madriguera pues Harry iría a cenar con ellos debido a que Arthur estaba de cumpleaños. No obstante, él se había ido temprano a la academia pues tenía deberes pendientes y ella, no con muchas ganas de responder preguntas de su familia en relación a los ánimos del colegio y de cómo se encontraban algunos compañeros luego del término de la guerra, pues para ella, mientras menos le tocaran el tema, mejor; decidió tomar la red flu y regresar pronto al colegio.

Cuando llegó, lo primero que hizo fue ir en busca de Hermione para entregarle una carta que Ron había enviado, pero la puerta de la habitación que ambas compartían se hallaba cerrada y no quiso molestarla pues de seguro ella querría dormir un poco más aprovechando que era día domingo. Así que decidió ir a desayunar y compartir con algunas compañeras para luego regresar a la sala común. Después del almuerzo, le llamó la atención que ella no hubiese aparecido, así que decidió entrar al cuarto, además necesitaba cambiarse de ropa. Pero allí Hermione no estaba o si había estado, ya se había ido.

No obstante, una vez que se hubo cambiado de ropa, la vio desde la ventana de la torre. Hermione se hallaba sentada a la orilla del lago. Le llamó la atención porque no había comido en todo el día, ¿qué le estaba pasado?

—¿Está de mente? —se preguntó Ginny, afuera estaba muy frío. Todo cubierto de nieve del día anterior. Descolgó un abrigo del perchero que tenía cercano, se lo puso y salió en busca de su amiga.

Al llegar a su lado vio que ella estaba con una especie de biombo invisible que impedía que el frío la afectara. Hermione, al verla, agitó la varita para deshacer el hechizo a objeto que su amiga se sentara a su lado.

—¿Qué te ocurre, Hermione? —preguntó acomodándose junto a ella. Allí no hacía frío y la nieve se sentía como una manta calentita—. ¿No has comido nada? ¿En dónde estabas? ¿Has estado todo el rato estado aquí? ¿Te sientes bien?

—Me levanté tarde. Estoy bien y sí, he comido, mira —le mostró una bolsita de papel con algunos dulces y panecillos. Ginny asintió aunque bien sabía que eso no era saludable.

—¿Qué te ocurre? Pareces no haber dormido.

—Anoche… —quiso hablar ante la mirada expectante de su amiga pero no sabía cómo empezar.

Para Ginny era evidente que a Hermione algo le había pasado, pero no podía adivinar qué.

—¿Qué tienes? ¡Demonios! Debiste estar conmigo en casa… ¿alguien te molestó? ¿Es eso? ¿Algún Slytherin? —al escuchar esa última palabra Hermione rió y eso sorprendió a Ginny—. ¿Qué te dijeron esos estúpidos? ¡Se supone que ya no deberían dar molestias!

—No, no se trata de eso. Ginny… —Hermione hizo una pausa. Miró por unos segundos el lago y luego giró su mirada hacia ella—… Ginny

—¿Qué?

—¡Ay, amiga…! Hice algo… algo…

—Dime lo que sea. Tú sabes que cuentas conmigo, siempre.

—Salí con Malfoy —dijo de una, sorprendiendo a Ginny quien sintió que ahora estaba sentada en un balde con hielo. Abrió la boca por largos segundos y fue la misma Hermione quien le puso la mano en la barbilla para que la cerrara.

—Te entrarán moscas.

—¿Es broma? —preguntó incrédula.

—No. Me fue a buscar a la torre y… salimos… —confesó con una expresión que Ginny no supo definir si era alegría, tristeza, emoción o, ¿arrepentimiento?

—¿Salieron de Hogwarts? Pero, ¿cómo?

—Locuras de él…. Hay una abertura en el cielo en donde suele escaparse… No sé los detalles, solo que él lo ha usado desde siempre y nadie se ha dado cuenta…

—¡Guau! Pero eso no es importante, la cosa es por qué tú saliste con él... Y, ¿desde cuándo que se ven? ¡No entiendo nada!

—No hay mucho que entender, Ginny. Durante los últimos días nos hemos visto varias veces y hemos hablado… cosas del colegio… Es todo.

—Pero eso no es motivo para salir juntos. ¿Qué ocurre, Hermione? Es que no entiendo, en qué momento te hiciste amiga de él, a tal punto de que salieran…. ¿Y pasó algo más?

—¿Algo más?

—Sí, ¿a dónde fueron? ¿Pelearon o algo así?

—No nada de pelear, hablamos, cenamos en un local de comida rápida… luego fuimos a un parque… y….

—¿Y?

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

 _—Gracias por todo. Ha sido una linda noche —dijo Hermione una vez de regreso en su habitación. Draco se hallaba todavía suspendido en el aire afuera, montado en la escoba._

 _—Espera Granger, aun no me he despedido —agregó dando un brinco al piso del cuarto de ella. Sorprendiéndola gratamente cuando la ayudó a quitarse el abrigo._

 _—Eres muy amable, pero no deberías estar aquí —agregó ella dejando la prenda sobre una silla._

 _—¿Te arrepientes de haber salido conmigo?—preguntó acercándose un par de pasos hacia ella. Esa noche había sido especial y no esperaba irse sin lo que había deseado desde que soñó con ella._

 _—No, de ningún modo, Malfoy. Solo que hubiese querido ir vestida acorde a la situación… —indicó su ropa, no muy formal para el lugar a dónde él pretendía llevarla._

 _—A mí me daba lo mismo que fueras como quisieras. Te ves bien así._

 _—Pero no a ese restaurant, Malfoy. Las señoras que vi, iban de trajes formales… además no es un sitio que yo frecuente —reconoció al recordar el lujoso restaurante en el centro de Londres a dónde él pretendía llevarla. No obstante ella lo logró convencer de ir a otro sitio._

 _—No me quejo, Granger. Estuvo buena la comida rápida muggle. Hacía años que no comía unas patatas con pollo frito tan ricas._

 _—Sí, muy deliciosas… Pero, creo que es hora que te vayas. Son casi las tres de la madrugada… no es bueno que estés aquí_

 _Draco se encogió de hombros luego, en forma un tanto atrevida, puso sus manos en la cintura de ella. Hermione se sorprendió ya que jamás lo había tenido tan cerca, tocándola de esa forma._

 _—¿Ya quieres que me vaya? —preguntó con un tono de voz bastante suave, casi en un susurro acercándose peligrosamente._

 _Hermione creyó que su corazón se le saldría del pecho. Eso no estaba en ningún guion, ni en ninguna imagen en su mente… ¿qué pretendía? Lo que fuera, a ella le gustaba. ¡Diantres! Sí que le gustaba. Draco era tan varonil, tan decidido. Jamás lo creyó así. Es más, en su mente, no tenía memoria de haberlo imaginado actuar de esa forma. Era un chico como los demás Slytherin: frío y calculador, humillante en todo sentido de la palabra. Sin embargo, a quien tenía en frente, era a otra persona… tal vez se estaba volviendo loca, pero su cuerpo temblaba, le costaba articular palabras… los nervios y la emoción la estaban consumiendo._

 _—Malfoy, solo dime una cosa… todo esto… de las cosas raras que juntos hemos visto… las voces que escuchamos… esos sueños… incluso esta salida, ¿no forman parte de un plan tuyo para burlarte de mí?—como fuera, ella era Hermione Granger y siempre le gustaba ser sincera, a pesar de echar a perder el momento. Pero las dudas no eran infundadas_

 _—¿Tan poca cosa me crees que sería capaz de buscarte para reírme de ti?_

 _—¡Vamos Malfoy, que un ángel no eres! —agregó sincera sonriendo. Draco también lo hizo. Era tan lindo verlo sonriente…_

 _—Ni ángel, ni demonio. Como tú, Granger… humanos al fin y al cabo._

 _—¿Y entonces…?_

 _—Entonces, nada. Algo ocurre alrededor nuestro, ambos lo sabemos, pero ¿qué es?, ni idea. Solo creo que tal vez tú y yo debamos permanecer unidos… ya sabes… «investigando»…_

 _—Muy bien. Entiendo… entonces esto es investigación —sentenció Hermione poniendo una mano en el pecho de Draco. Él se había acercado demasiado a ella tanto que tuvo que retroceder unos pasos, pero la pared en su espalda le indicó que no podía zafarse. Sintió que él juntó su pelvis al cuerpo de ella… y en ese momento podría jurar que su corazón estaba latiendo fuera de sí._

 _—Pura investigación —respondió acercando su boca en forma amenazante y pudo oler el suave aroma mentolado de su aliento a tan solo un par de centímetros de ella. Estaba perdida. Su cuerpo estaba gritando a gritos que él no la soltara._

 _—Esto no es normal, ¿lo sabes, no Malfoy?_

 _Pero Draco no respondió solo acortó la ínfima distancia que los separaba y unió su boca con la ella en un beso deseado y cargado de fuego. No tuvo clemencia con los libios de ella. Solo quería besarla y devorarla. La deseaba, quería tenerla entre sus brazos. Estrecharla contra la pared y no soltarla._

 _Hermione sintió que su cuerpo respondía con nerviosismo pero con avidez. Jamás, a ninguno de sus novios, (o como les quisiera llamar) les había permitido besarla de esa manera, pero Draco era distinto. No pedía autorización, solo actuaba y ahí estaba metiendo su lengua hasta el confín de su garganta y ella tratando de responderle… pero sentía nervios… no era eso lo que ella buscaba… no obstante, no podía negarlo, Draco besaba como los dioses…_

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

—Hermione te hice una pregunta… ¿qué más pasó? —preguntó nuevamente Ginny al ver que su amiga había guardo silencio por largos segundos.

—No… nada más —respondió en medio de un poco usual carraspeo.

No obstante Ginny intuyó que algo ocurría, ¿era parecer suyo o Hermione tenía las mejillas encendidas?

—¿Segura?

—Sí, conversamos, es todo. Hay cosas extrañas que a ambos nos han ocurrido… ya te las he contado y además tenemos asuntos pendientes en relación a lo que V.C nos ha puesto como tarea —respondió sin mirar a Ginny, sabía que su amiga la conocía y que no iba a descansar hasta que le contara la verdad, la cual no sabía si era correcto confiársela, al menos no todavía.

—Humm, déjame ver si lo entiendo: te juntas con Malfoy y sales con él de noche un día sábado… llegas de amanecida y solo para, ¿hablar del profesor Constantine? ¡¿Estás enferma si crees que me la trago?!

—Hola, Granger…. Weasley.

Hermione creyó morir ahí mismo. Si hubiese tenido un precipicio cerca, de seguro que se arroja sin pensarlo dos veces. Draco estaba frente a ambas. ¿En qué momento llegó que ni siquiera lo vio acercarse? Se puso de pie de inmediato algo nerviosa. Detalle que Ginny no dejó pasar. También se puso de pie imitando a su amiga.

—Draco.

—¿Cómo estás?

¿Draco preguntando a Hermione que cómo estaba? ¡Eso sí que era novedad! Ginny se cruzó de brazo y solo observaría. Estaba segura que esos dos algo se traían. Ella no era tonta y ya había intuido que algo más había.

—Bien, ¿y tú? —dijo Hermione acercándose unos pasos a él, dando la espalda a Ginny.

—Todavía no lo sé —respondió rápidamente Draco, tomándola de la cintura y atrayéndola hacia su cuerpo—. Con tu permiso, Weasley —añadió él mirando de soslayo a la pelirroja. Ginny lo miró sin entender, pero sin más preámbulo Draco estaba besando a Hermione delante de ella. ¿No que no había pasado nada?


	12. Cruce

Uno cuantos metros más allá, escondidos entre los matorrales y cubiertos con una capa que los ocultaba y confundía con el entorno, se hallaban Harry y Hermione, visitantes de otra dimensión viendo cómo los jóvenes de aquella, Draco y Hermione, se besaban delante de una atónita Ginny Weasley.

—¿Viste eso? —preguntó Hermione sonriente quitándose la capa y tratando de mirar mejor hacia la pareja que estaba ahora tomada de la mano y hablando con Ginny.

—Ajá —farfullo Harry con cara de pocos amigos.

—¿Y entonces por qué decías que entre ellos no había nada, que temías de que no se enamoraran?

—Porque hasta hace un par de días se odiaban, Hermione. No estaba mintiendo.

—Está bien, te creo. Cuando era adolescente muchas veces actué sin pensar. Tal vez esta Hermione hace lo mismo —escuchó otro «ajá» de Harry. Se notaba que a su amigo, en la dimensión que fuera, nunca iba a aceptar que Draco Malfoy fuera pareja de ella—. Mira, cómo está este sitio Harry, ¿no te dan ganas de husmear? —preguntó mirando con alegría el hermoso paisaje blanco que tenía frente a ella y el castillo que tantos recuerdos le traía a la mente.

—¡Ni se te ocurra! No podemos correr el riesgo de que nos vean.

—Pero tú ya lo has hecho, ¿o me equivoco?

—Y con mucho cargo de conciencia… Además ese tal V.C me sorprendió… así que ahora vámonos. Ya nos cercioramos que ellos están juntos. Ojalá que no se separen.

—Eso es lo importante. Pero hay algo que te debo decir, Harry… tal vez la muerte de ella… es decir, de mí en esta dimensión, solo la aplazaste y llegará tarde o temprano.

—Todos morimos en algún momento —añadió Harry tranquilo.

—Es que no me refiero a eso, ya sé que todos nos morimos, nos guste o no. Lo que quiero decir, es que cuando manipulas a la muerte, o quieres engañarla, esta llegará de otra forma o tal vez de la misma… Recuerda que ese futuro que tú cambiaste, aquí no se ha cumplido todavía…

—No te entiendo —preguntó Harry intrigado. Cuando Hermione tenía esa mirada era porque estaba en lo correcto ya que su poder inductivo era mucho mayor que cualquier persona que él hubiese conocido. Esa expresión nada bueno le auguraba.

—Harry… tal vez debas esperar a que el tiempo haga su trabajo… Y lo que tenga que pasar, pasará.

—No es tan simple Hermione. Ella... la que está allá con Malfoy, sufrirá mucho antes de morir de una forma muy triste… lo que es peor, su hijita también morirá… Esa tragedia debe evitarse. No me iré de este lugar sin evitarlo nuevamente, la acompañaré por el tiempo que sea necesario. Entiende Hermione, no es solamente la muerte de ella la que evité, fue la de su hija. En ese accidente en el departamento quien muere es la niña y tú... digo esa Hermione, muere tiempo después. Para todos fue muy triste. Es necesario que ella se mantenga junto a Draco. Si ellos están juntos, nada pasará.

—¿Tanto la amas? —preguntó Hermione triste. Ella no imaginaba lo que era vivir sin su hijo. Tampoco podría imaginar qué sería de la Hermione de esta dimensión sin su futura hija… tal vez la muerte de ella sería lo mejor.

—Te quiero a ti, a ella… en fin… nadie debe sufrir… ningún niño debe sufrir así. Además no es tan complicado ir y venir. Estaré atento.

—Bueno, entonces cuenta conmigo. Ahora debo regresar…

—Y dar una explicación a Malfoy.

—A Draco no le escondo nada. Le diré la verdad. Espero no te moleste que él sepa tu secreto.

—No, cuéntale todo. No me gustaría que hubiesen malos entendidos por mi culpa.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Michael Simpson estaba en su habitación recostado sobre la cama leyendo un libro cuando alguien tocó la puerta. Supuso que se trataba de Abraxas, su abuelo, así que lo invitó a entrar, en tanto él se puso de pie dejando el libro sobre la mesita de noche.

—Adelante, abuelo. La puerta está abierta.

Un hombre octogenario y elegante, de cabello cano pero pulcramente peinado hacia atrás y con un bastón de madera con mango de plata, entró en el cuarto cargando una carpeta para su nieto.

—Ten. Aquí tienes algunos documentos que debes firmar —dijo entregando el dossier a Michael y sentándose en un sitial a un costado de la ventana, apoyando el bastón a un lado.

—Te dije que no me debías legar nada. Ya habíamos hablado de eso —agregó Michael abriendo la carpeta y echando un vistazo a los primero párrafos del documento que contenía.

—Pero ya está hecho, sabías que no te haría caso. La clínica está a tu nombre y también el hospital, sin contar con que las cuentas bancarias de Andorra y Aruba te las traspasé la semana pasada.

—«Tus paraísos fiscales» —dijo Michael y el abuelo asintió.

—Soy un Malfoy y hay mañas que se llevan en los genes. Tú también lo eres, por más que quieras mostrarte como otra persona.

—Exacto, soy otra persona, abuelo… No soy médico.

—¿Y eso? ¿Qué tiene que ver?

—Me acababas de traspasar un hospital y una clínica. No un hotel.

—Tengo la firme convicción que serás médico. De aquí a que me muera tienes tiempo suficiente para sacar un par de especialidades.

—Estudio letras, abuelo. La biología no me llama mucho la atención que digamos —indicó Michael acercándose al bureau en busca de una pluma. Se sentó frente a este y comenzó a firmar los documentos.

—Te podrías especializar en siquiatría… pero claro, para ser el dueño de un hospital, no es necesario que esas médico. Yo no lo soy, y lo he dirigido por casi cincuenta años. Tengo gente de confianza.

—La diferencia es que a mí me gustaría hablar el idioma de mis empleados… de todos, no solo los de confianza. Pero bueno, como quieras… Además te debo ser sincero, antes de tomar estas maestrías analicé medicina como prioridad, pero luego la deseché. Haré continuidad de estudios en la misma universidad que estoy.

—¿Dejarás literatura? —preguntó el abuelo enarcando una ceja. Conocía a Michael y jamás dejaba a nada a medio terminar.

—Ni literatura, ni antropología.

—¡No me digas, harás tres carreras!

—En literatura me falta terminar dos ramos, en Antropología, tres. Es decir, en septiembre del próximo año estaría tomando… tal vez ocho o diez asignaturas, cosa que podré hacer.

—Me asombras.

—¡Ah! Y como es costumbre, sin magia.

—Lo sé. Nunca lo has hecho en tus estudios. Pero tal vez para no chocar en los horarios… tendrías que usar un giratiempo.

—¡Ja! ¡No me digas! Odio esos artilugios que manipulan a las personas. Si hay cruce de horarios, los tomaré online.

—Tienes respuesta para todo.

—Así es.

—Y para la señorita Greengrass, ¿también tienes una? —ya conocía a Abraxas, no se le escapaba ningún detalle. De seguro lo venía vigilando desde hacía tiempo.

—Ella se casará con Draco.

—Bien, un peso menos. Sabes que esa chica solo busca dinero. Encuentra a alguien que te satisfaga, no solo en forma física… Que te satisfaga el corazón… que te dé amor.

—Lo sé, abuelo. Tengo claro que para ella no soy más que un simple squib.

—Deberías decirle la verdad entonces.

—Aún no.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

A eso de las once de la noche Draco se hallaba sentado en el primer piso, en el sector anterior a la entrada de las mazmorras, hacía frío, pero necesitaba aspirar un poco de tabaco antes de dormir. Pensaba en Hermione Granger, cómo había llegado a ese punto, ¿qué tenía esa chica que lo hacía actuar como quinceañero si ya estaba ad-portas de egresar del colegio? ¡Ni en ninguna de sus andanzas anteriores se había expuesto tanto como con ella! ¡Jamás había besado a una Gryffindor o escapado con alguna por el orificio del cielo!

Con ella era distinto. Sentía que había un vínculo invisible que lo obligaba a estar a su lado, pero tenía claro cuál era su papel y para qué estaba destinado. No se podía enamorar, lo sabía. Sin embargo, sentía que con ella todo andaba bien. Sus besos eran dulces y las caricias ingenuas de ella era lo más que lo excitaba, pero todo debía quedar allí. No podía avanzar ni ceder espacio en su corazón. Se casaría, haría lo que su familia quería. Granger no era para él. Y ella lo sabía, al final de cuentas lo de ellos sería una especie de aventura de fin de curso. Algo que estaría en el anuario oculto de su corazón, nada más.

—Fue imaginación mía, o esta noche noté que tu mirada estaba fija en una castaña de Gryffindor? —Blaise Zabini se había acercado a él, encendiendo también un cigarro y acomodándose al lado del barandal.

—¿Qué crees? —preguntó indiferente mirándolo de frente.

—Te he visto interesado en ella, desde los deberes que nos impuso V.C, ¿qué ocurre? ¿Acaso no te vas casar con Astoria? —Draco se encogió de hombros, dio la última bocanada a su cigarro y luego apagó la colilla en el cenicero que tenía a mano.

—No cambias, ¿no? ¿Por qué tenía que ser la amiga del «cuatro ojos » de Potter? ¿Es una apuesta acaso?

—Ni apuesta, ni nada. Es solo algo que se dio entre los dos. Es sin importancia —ni él se lo creía pero era mejor hablar de esa forma, tal vez si lo hiciera, no tendría el grado que su corazón ya le estaba dando. Miró al jardín y notó que había comenzado a nevar. Sería interesante dormir acompañado esa noche… lo malo era que la muchacha de la torre que tenía en frente, tenía compañera de cuarto.

—Atención con eso, amigo. Las cosas sin importancia, al final nos terminan interesando más de la cuenta.

¡Vaya! ¡Eso sí que era sorpresa! No sabía que su amigo filosofara en esos menesteres, se dijo Draco.

—No, en este caso. Ambos sabemos el terreno que pisamos.

—Te lo advierto. Si te enamoras o la enamoras, sufrirán.

—No te metas, Zabini.

—Draco: Granger no se merece que la utilices.

—No lo hago. Como te digo, esto es algo que nació de repente. Nos gustamos en otro aspecto… no solamente para pelear… ella me agrada.

—¿Te agrada? ¡Estás caliente nada más! Una chica que sería un desafío para cualquiera, cae a tus pies. Es buena… ella lo es. Realmente no me gustaría que sufriera por tu culpa.

—¿Te contrató de abogado acaso?

—¡Ja, ja, ja! Lo digo porque soy tu amigo. También vas terminar mal.

—Abogado y pitoniso, buena combinación —finalizó Draco girando sobre sus pies para irse a su cuarto. Blaise siguió fumando su cigarrillo y luego también haría lo mismo.


	13. Promesa

**Londres (presente, nuestra dimensión)**

Draco se hallaba silencioso, mirando fijamente a Hermione, en tanto con la mano derecha rascaba su barbilla en un intento por calmar la ira, controlar la respiración y pensar bien antes de decir algo. Ella acababa de confesar que durante algunos días había estado viéndose con Harry Potter en una especie de sociedad secreta que viajaba entre dimensiones, intentando cambiar el futuro de otra Hermione y de otro Draco, a quienes la relación sentimental no había terminado bien, sucumbiendo a ambos en un final trágico.

No obstante, el relato de Hermione le provocaba cierto estremecimiento. Realmente no podía concebir la vida sin su hijo, ¿qué sentiría el otro Draco al ver muertos a su hija y al amor de su vida? Tal vez el camino de la locura o del término de su propia existencia sería la única vía que él optara. Si él estuviera en su lugar, lo haría… amaba a Hermione y a su hijo que, si ninguno de ellos estuviera o, de un de repente le fueran arrancados, tal vez no soportaría la soledad y el ir tras ellos sería la única opción.

Tragó en seco, dio un fuerte respiro y esperó a que Hermione finalizara el relato, tratando de no interrumpirla y de tampoco viajar en sus propios pensamientos para no perder detalle de lo que ocurría.

—Sé que no está bien entrometernos en la historia de las personas utilizando un giratiempo… pero —dijo ella sentándose al lado de su esposo cuando finalizó.

—A ver, Hermione… ¿«no está bien», dices? Recuerdo que tú y tus amigos, ya lo habían hecho con anterioridad… salvaron a Sirius Black y al demonio alado que me atacó…

—¿Buckbeak? ¡Ese hipogrifo no te hizo nada! ¡Eras un alarmista en ese entonces! —agregó Hermione entre seria y divertida.

Draco rió y le dio la razón. Realmente aquel animal no le había hecho más que un simple rasguño, pero con tal de fastidiarle la vida a Hagrid, profesor de cuidado de criaturas mágicas en ese tiempo, fingió que por poco el animal le corta el brazo.

—Bueno, en realidad ese no es el punto —continuó cambiando el tema, porque si seguía, Hermione sería capaz de sacarle a relucir muchos errores adolescentes y al final terminarían peleando—. Ustedes ya cambiaron una vez el futuro… en esta dimensión… y el mundo no se acabó ni se provocó un cataclismo. Nadie se dio cuenta. Si tú no me lo hubieras dicho, yo no me habría dado cuenta. Incluso cuando yo mismo utilicé el giratiempo y salvé a mi padre, tampoco tú te percataste…

—Sentí cuando mis recuerdos se modificaron.

—Porque viste lo que había hecho.

—Sí, la magia funciona de diversas formas. Pero Draco… Sirius murió…

—No murió naturalmente, fue asesinado por Bellatrix, no tuvo relación el destino. Y el animal ese… Buckbeak, sigue vivo por ahí, estoy seguro… y el mundo no se acabó. Si Potter salvó a la Hermione, en el futuro de esa dimensión, tal vez ella pueda ser feliz conmigo… digo con ese Draco… con el Draco de la otra dimensión. Es complicado.

—Es que Harry la salvó, en efecto, pero en el futuro de esa dimensión, pero regresó al pasado y esa salvación aún no ocurre, ¿me explico?

—Sí, entiendo. Hermione, escúchame, ustedes no pueden jugar así. Él debió quedarse conforme con que la había salvado, ¿por qué quiso indagar más? ¿Qué mierda tiene en la cabeza ese imbécil?

—No lo llames así… él creyó que estaba haciendo lo correcto.

—¿Lo correcto, dices? No, amor. Eran celos de seguro… tal vez pensó que te… que la podía conquistar a ella en el pasado. Estoy seguro que en algún momento se le cruzó por la mente hacer más magia y quedarse él en el pasado contigo.

—No creo que haya sido ese motivo, pero en fin… lo hecho, hecho está y tal vez todo ocurra como antes que Harry interfiriera.

—Y tal vez no, sabes que los destinos no están escritos. Cada uno se lo labra… quizá ese Draco resulte más maduro y analice bien antes de actuar.

—¿Lo eras tú a esa edad? —Draco inspiró y demoró unos segundos antes de responder.

—Sí —manifestó seguro—, en esta dimensión fui juzgado, mi familia resultó con la mayoría de las empresas expropiadas y mi padre fue a dar a la cárcel… aquí no se libró de nada, tuvo que pagar sus culpas.

—Lo sé y lo lamento… lamento haber dicho…

—Está bien, Hermione. Solo tratas de justificar el actuar de Potter, sin embargo considero que no deben seguir interfiriendo, pero si no hay otro camino…

—¿Estás diciendo que no te molesta?

—No, no estoy diciendo eso. Digo que eres lo suficientemente adulta para saber qué está bueno y qué no. Agradezco la confianza, pero a pesar de que es algo que considero que no es de tu incumbencia, creo que si tienes la posibilidad de ayudar, tienes que hacerlo.

—Te amo, Draco.

—¡Ja, ja, ja! Creo que has retrocedido en el tiempo y te veo así como cuando eras niña, al lado de ese par bueno para nada, los tres metidos en líos.

—Creo que eso es costumbre… La diferencia es que el Ron de nuestra dimensión no tiene contacto con Harry ni conmigo.

—Ni yo quiero que lo tenga.

Hermione sonrió y asintió.

* * *

—A ver Hermione, quiero que me expliques claramente, qué hay entre tú y Malfoy —dijo Ginny a su amiga, una vez que ambas se encontraban en la habitación de la torre de Gryffindor.

—Ya te lo he dicho, Ginny. Es solo una relación sin compromisos, nada serio. Hay un mundo que nos separa —respondió Hermione encogiéndose de hombros, pretendiendo fingir que no le importaba, tomó un libro y se acercó a la ventana.

—Eso no es lo que he visto —Ginny le arrebató el libro e hizo que la mirara a los ojos—. A ti te veo diferente y a él… a ver cómo te lo digo… ¡sonriente! Sí, esa es la palabra precisa, ¿habías visto a Malfoy sonreír alguna vez?

—Sí, cuando se burlaba de Harry, de Ron o de mí. —contestó Hermione segura, pero Ginny rodó los ojos al ver lo caradura que era su amiga, intentado esconder algo que era evidente.

—No me refiero a eso… La sonrisa que tiene ahora es boba… como de baboso enamorado.

—¡Ay, Ginny por favor! Tú estás enamorada de Harry y crees que todo el mundo lo está. Con Malfoy no hay nada serio.

—Pero te gusta.

—Bueno…

—¿Sí?

—¡Claro que me gusta! Es muy agradable… Y

—¿Agradable? ¡Malfoy es lo más desagradable que he visto en mi vida! Pero claro... el amor es ciego.

—No es amor.

—No, sí que lo es… —Hermione miró a su amiga y le dieron unas ganas enormes de reírse. Estaba con las manos en jarra cual si se tratara de Molly Weasley regañando a los gemelos.

—Lo que sea. Pero tú me debes prometer algo —dijo tomando las manos de Ginny, su amiga la miró sin comprender.

—¿Qué cosa?

—Nadie, absolutamente nadie, debe enterarse jamás de esta relación. Nunca.

—¿Nadie? —preguntó incrédula, ¿cómo era posible que una incipiente relación fuese relegada a la clandestinidad? ¿Es que acaso él se avergonzaba de ella? ¿O sería al revés?—. ¿No se lo puedo contar a Harry? ¡Hermione, esto es un notición!

—¡Menos a él! Ni pensar en Ron… Entiende, Malfoy tiene su vida… sus cosas… La idiosincrasia familiar... tú sabes, yo solo soy…

—¡La mejor bruja que he conocido! ¡Debería sentirse orgulloso de tenerte a su lado! ¿No te lo ha dicho? ¡El muy desgraciado se avergüenza!

—¡No, Ginny! No se trata de eso. Soy yo… yo soy quien no quiere que nadie se entere —Ginny la miró perpleja—. Primero porque no me quiero hacer expectativas a largo plazo de una locura de final de curso… y segundo, porque yo sé quién es… de qué familia viene y qué le esperaría si Lucius se enterara de que tuvo algo que ver conmigo.

—No sé Hermione, tengo miedo. Creo que esto en algún momento te hará daño. Me da mala espina.

—Me dañaría si me enamoro y eso no sucederá.

—Difiero de tu seguridad, amiga. El amor no se controla, lo sabes. Simplemente, nace.

—Confía en mí, Ginny. Además si me enamoro, tenlo por seguro que no te lo diré. Porque no estaré de ganas para aguantar que te rías en mi cara —Ginny sonrió y negó con la cabeza—. Y ahora anda, prométeme que jamás nadie sabrá que estoy saliendo con Draco.

—Draco… ahora es Draco… así a secas.

—Pues… —Hermione se encogió de hombros.

—¡Está bien! ¡Bruja demente! No le diré nada a nadie.

—No basta, debes prometerlo.

—Te lo prometo, Hermione. Te lo prometo. Nadie sabrá nada.

* * *

Michael terminaba de acomodar algunos libros frente a su escritorio cuando el abuelo Abraxas ingresó en la habitación apoyado en su fiel bastón con mango de plata.

—¿Estudiando? —preguntó el anciano dejando el bastón apoyado en el borde del sitial, en donde se acomodó con algo de dificultad.

—No, estaba llenando las formas para el traslado de que te hablé —respondió con sinceridad metiendo el último libro en el mueble.

—Así que finalmente te decidiste por ir a terminar las carreras a Norteamérica.

—Sí, bueno, solo la de medicina. Las otras dos las podré tomar online… ya sabes, por Internet… y dar los exámenes cuando esté de vacaciones en Londres.

—Te vas por esa chica —Michael solo se encogió de hombros. Con su abuelo no tenía secretos y sabía que el viejo lo conocía mejor que a nadie. A él no le podía ocultar nada.

—No es por Astoria, abuelo. Es por mi primo. Ella es su novia y yo no puedo seguir como un estúpido tras ella… siendo mirado peor que estiércol… ella no se merece el cariño que le tengo.

—Debes buscar una muchacha que te aprecie por lo que eres. No debes irte. ¡No le des el gusto!

—No creo que ella quiera que me vaya… o mejor dicho, no se lo imagina, porque al final de cuentas, le dará lo mismo si me voy o no.

—Y me dejarás solo.

—A ver abuelo: la clínica está a mi nombre, pero yo no podré hacerme cargo todavía y he dejado a los mejores administradores de tu confianza al mando… ¿qué tal si te vienes conmigo? Me gusta tenerte cerca, eres mi mejor amigo.

—¿Y dejar Londres?

—No sería la primera vez que lo haces…. No me digas que extrañarás a tío Lucius.

—Lo extrañaré… es él quien no se acuerda de que tiene padre.

—¿Ves? Anda abuelo, vámonos. Siempre hemos estado juntos.

—Por lo mismo, no te deberías ir.

—Es necesario y lo sabes.

—Mujeres… siempre moldeando nuestros senderos —Michael sonrió.


	14. La Primera de Muchas

Hermione había estado estudiando durante la tarde en la biblioteca del colegio, pero no lo hizo con agrado, pues la mirada inquisidora del profesor V.C estuvo en su espalda todo el tiempo. El hombre fumador y de aspecto misterioso se hallaba detrás de ella revisando unos pergaminos pero sabía que la estaba escudriñando... auscultado cada movimiento de ella. ¿Leería la mente? Tal vez utilizaba una técnica en donde la persona no se diera cuenta de que estaba siendo analizada. De seguro aguardaba a que ella le dijera algo en relación a los libros que él le había dado para leer, pero a decir verdad, lo que menos había hecho era buscar respuestas, porque no había vuelto a tener esa sensación extraña, escuchar voces o soñar con ese nombre, Annie…

Pero ahora se había arreglado para una cena especial, por lo mismo se miraba al espejo de cuerpo entero de su habitación y se sentía satisfecha con lo que veía: llevaba un vestido delgado negro, con unos cuantos centímetros por sobre la rodilla, era entallado a su cintura y con bondadoso un escote pero distinguido. Draco dijo que irían a cenar y que se escabullirían por el orificio del cielo del colegio en la escoba de él. Así que, para cuidar el perfecto alisado que llevaba esa noche, tuvo que poner un hechizo a su cabello pues no quería terminar con el cabello como algodón de dulce una vez que bajara de la escoba.

—¡Qué bella!

Draco acababa de ingresar por la ventana, sin que ella se percatara de su presencia, sorprendiéndola gratamente, mientras la abrazaba por la espalda, cruzando sus manos en el ombligo de ella.

—Me asustaste.

—Esa era la idea —dijo él depositando un suave beso en el cuello de ella—. Andando.

—¡Te gusta dar órdenes!

—A mí me gusta que mis mujeres sean dóciles y sumisas —Hermione lo miró sonriendo, sabiendo que él bromeaba.

—¿Yo soy una de tus mujeres? —él la miró por unos segundos, luego hizo un movimiento de cabeza como analizando la respuesta.

—Sí, por el momento.

Ella asintió. Al final de todo, esa era la respuesta correcta, no esperaba más… ¡idiota! ¡Claro que esperaba más! Pero no se lo diría. No, debía ser fuerte hasta donde llegara. Sabía que Draco no se enamoraría de ella. Y, sin embargo, aquello que estaba ocurriendo entre ambos era divino y adictivo, lo que ella siempre esperó de una relación: complicidad y deseo… Draco se lo daba y sabía que si ella lograba jugar las cartas como él esperaba, no saldría dañada.

—Y por el momento… ¿a dónde iremos? Hablaste de una cena, ¿en dónde?

—Mmm tengo planes… pero eso implica no llegar esta noche a Hogwarts, ¿qué dices?

Hermione sintió que el estómago se le había hecho nudo y que el corazón se había detenido. Lo miró a los ojos y vio algo de lascividad en ellos, pero también mucha franqueza. Lo conocía o al menos lo que había visto en él, era solo verdad. Él no se andaba por las ramas... Incluso en su primer beso, sintió que adrede la había rozado con suavidad haciendo palpitar partes tan íntimas que lograron aflorar su humedad femenina, naciendo en ella sueños nocturnos que no estaba dispuesta a confesarlos nunca a nadie.

—¿A qué lugar iremos? —preguntó ella.

—Por ahí…

—No me gustan las sorpresas.

—¡Granger, no te voy a raptar! Vamos a un hotel... ¡Ya, te lo dije! ¡El gusto de quitarle la magia a todo!

Hermione lo miró sonriente y puso sus manos en la cara de él, acariciándolo.

—Hay mucha magia todavía…

—¿Sí?

—Ajá.

—Andando entonces.

Hermione alcanzó a agarrar su abrigo y bolso de mano, en tanto Draco la llevó casi a tirones a la escoba.

—¿En algún momento dejaremos de usar esta cosa?

—Cuando salgamos de Hogwarts.

Hermione quiso replicar pero esa última frase abría una ventana de tiempo, tal vez Malfoy tuviera planes para seguir con lo de ellos después del colegio o tal vez era solo su imaginación.

Cuando se alejaron lo suficiente de los territorios del colegio, Draco descendió en la escoba y Hermione sintió algo de miedo, porque abajo solo se veía oscuridad. Sin embargo a medida que se acercaban al suelo logró ver que estaban junto a un pueblo y los pies habían tocado tierra a la orilla de un camino.

—No pretendo ir hasta Londres en escoba, amor.

—¿Londres? ¿Amor? —Draco lanzó una carcajada, luego tomó su varita e hizo desaparecer la escoba.

—Haremos un hechizo de aparición, linda. ¿Así está mejor?

—Déjalo en Hermione.

—También te puedo llamar «querida».

—Insisto, Hermione suena mejor.

La tomó de la cintura acercándola fuertemente hasta su cuerpo, pero en ese momento un viento extraño le rosó la piel y Draco otra vez tomó la varita. Hermione hizo lo mismo con la suya.

—¡Lumus! —dijo ella y la luz en la punta de la varita se encendió y ambos giraron en círculo buscando indicios de algo.

—Creo que estamos paranoicos, Granger. Aquí no hay nada.

—La guerra hace poco que terminó, tal vez eso nos esté afectando. Vayámonos pronto. No me gusta este lugar. Además parece que va a llover

—Tal vez eso fue lo que nos alertó… el viento de lluvia. Dame la mano.

Aparecieron en un ascensor vacío el cual se abrió justo en el primer piso. Un botones los saludó y guio hasta la recepción.

—Buenas noches, joven Malfoy. En la habitación está todo lo que pidió —un hombre mayor le entregó una llave y Draco asintió. Hermione miró con recelo a ambos, pues al parecer sabían que ellos irían a ese lugar.

En la habitación se había dispuesto la cena íntima para ellos: un mantel blanco cubría una mesa redonda ubicada en el centro. Las luces de las paredes eran tenues y en la mesa ardía una vela alta. Era una atmósfera romántica.

—Esto es… sencillamente hermoso.

—Qué bueno que te haya gustado. Ven, cenemos antes que se enfríe la comida.

Cuando Hermione se acercó a la mesa Draco fue a su encuentro moviendo la silla y recibiendo el abrigo que ella se había quitado. Hermione en ese momento vio que debajo de la gabardina negra que él traía, llevaba un elegante traje el cual ahora podía apreciar plenamente: se trataba de un traje azul oscuro y camisa también azul pero en un tono más pálido. El corte de la chaqueta hacía resaltar la anchura de sus hombros y los pantalones perfectamente cortados, hacían notar la esbeltez de sus piernas.

Luego que ella se sentó, él dio unos pasos hacia su asiento, tomó la servilleta de tela y la puso sobre sus piernas. Como en otras ocasiones, ella lo miró con cierta inquietud y él lo notaba pero, ¿cómo ocultar la admiración y sorpresa agradable que él a cada paso le regalaba?

Dio un respiro y comenzó a pensar fríamente, estaba claro que Draco tenía todo arreglado desde antes. Incluso tal vez, fuese un cliente habitual del lugar… en fin, como fuera, no era momento para entrar en análisis. No quería pensar. Solo quería vivir. Ser mujer, sentirse halagada y atendida, sobre todo por el hombre atractivo y enigmático que tenía frente a ella.

—Te ves sencillamente deliciosa, Hermione.

Ella sonrió porque sabía que no estaba a la altura del lugar a donde él la había llevado, pero le agradecía el cumplido.

—Gracias, pero el radiante aquí eres tú —él negó con la cabeza, momento en que con su varita procedió a descubrir la charola gourmet del mueble rayano y unas exquisiteces volaron hasta la mesa. En tanto un vino añejado levitó dócilmente hasta la mano de él.

—¿Bebes? —preguntó enseñándole la botella oscura del licor.

—No sé nada de vinos y esas cosas… pero si tú lo bebes, yo te sigo.

—Bueno, conmigo deberás acostumbrarte y, como lo supuse, hoy he elegido este suave merlot que sé que te gustará —tomó la copa de Burdeos, alta especial para ese tipo de vino, y vertió un poco en ella. Luego lo levitó con suavidad para depositarlo en la mano de ella. Luego él se sirvió otro poco—. Como dije, te ves muy bella esta noche, Granger —ella iba a contestar que estaba igual que siempre, pero luego cayó en la cuenta de que se trataba del cabello. Estaba claro que unos cuantos litros de queratina habían hecho milagros en ella.

—Es el cabello, ¿no? —él no dijo nada—. Pensé que te gustaría —agradeció que la luz de las velas impidieran que el osado comentario se viese reflejado en el color de sus mejillas. Debía ser más cuidadosa. No acostumbraba a mostrarse tan desinhibida frente a alguien, menos con él. ¿Es que no confiaba? Realmente… no.

—El cabello es lo de menos, Granger. Se trata ti. Tu cabello es tu esencia. Me gusta así, y como lo sueles llevar.

—Me estás adulando.

—¿A la verdad le llamas adulación? Hermione, ¿alguna vez te has mirado al espejo? —ella abrió la boca para contestar, pero él la interrumpió—: Eres la mujer más hermosa del colegio… la más inteligente y valiente. Además, Granger, te habrás dado cuenta de que no soy un adulador… digo la verdad y lo que mis ojos ven.

Ella negó con la cabeza, sonriente, porque por primera vez, no halló qué decir. Con Draco se sentía cohibida ante sus palabras, intentaba mostrarse fuerte, aflorar su lado salvaje pero simplemente los nervios la traicionaban.

Al final Draco también rió porque intuyó que ella se había puesto nerviosa y estaba claro que sus amigos eran poco caballeros. No se imaginaba al mugroso de Weasley preparando una cena romántica y especial para ella o a Potter atreviéndose a reconocer lo bella que se veía esa noche.

En ese momento un rayo iluminó la habitación y a los segundos un trueno se escuchó con fuerza.

—¿Ves por qué te decía que debíamos quedarnos en Londres?

—¿Sabías que iba a llover? —preguntó suspicaz.

—Ajá... veo el informe del tiempo —reconoció levantando una ceja y a su vez, la copa—. Salud, cielo.

—Salud.

Hermione supuso que Draco, al ser cliente habitual de ese hotel, contaría con ciertos privilegios, tal vez por eso lo esperaban y tenían todo preparado según lo pedido por él

—Esta suite —se atrevió a decir—, es muy elegante.

—Lo es, sí.

—Gracias.

—Podríamos haber estado en el salón principal, pero te traje a mi suite… Granger, no pienses mal. Este hotel es de la familia Malfoy y es mágico. Pocos saben de su existencia… es decir, que la familia es la propietaria… está dentro del patrimonio que el ministerio dejó que conserváramos, pero mi padre quiere venderlo… dice que preferirá redireccionar los negocios a la bolsa muggle e invertir en el extranjero. Creo que debo aprender de negocios…

Hermione sonrió y asintió, paseando su mirada por todas partes reverberando en los detalles, sin embargo lo que más le había llamado la atención, no era la habitación, ni en lo suntuosa que podía llegar a ser. No. Fue el brillo en los ojos de él, mientras hablaba e intentaba comer el exquisito plato de carne y verduras que tenía en frente. En ese momento estalló un enorme trueno y una ráfaga de viento se coló por una de las ventanas apagando la vela. Hermione se puso en alerta y se paró, con varita en ristre. Draco dejó la servilleta en la mesa e hizo lo mismo, pero con magia iluminó nuevamente las bombillas del cuarto. Luego procedió a cerrar la ventana.

—Lo siento. Después de la guerra veo mortífagos por todos lados… este… yo no quise decir…

—Tranquila… mal que mal, sí fui un mortífago… —ella intentó sonreír, pero fue imposible, sintió la tristeza de él en aquellas palabras. Se acercó, a pesar de que temblaba, no solo por el miedo a la tormenta, a la supuesta amenaza o al aquel vigilante que aparentemente los seguía. Era miedo a ella misma, porque en presencia de Draco su voluntad desaparecía y solo quedaba él. Sentía que se hundía en un pozo sin retorno llamado amor y en el cual ella se había jurado no caer, pensaba en agarrarse de lo que fuera para no sucumbir, pero era imposible… con él, era todo imposible.

Draco la sintió cerca y también un temblor que nunca antes había sentido ante presencia femenina alguna, lo hizo presa. Pero no era de temer, al contrario, la sensación era inexplicablemente placentera y nueva… desearía estar siempre así, con ella frente a él, mirándolo como solo ella lo había mirado: tal y como era.

Ella alzó los brazos y los posicionó en los hombros de él. En ese momento la lluvia se hizo más fuerte, haciendo que pegaran fuerte goterones contra la ventana de la habitación. Hermione se cobijó en él. Los truenos volvían a trovar fuertemente y los relámpagos parecían encender la habitación.

De repente, Draco tomó a Hermione de los hombros e hizo que lo mirara y vio que en los ojos de ella también había lluvia… estaba emocionada, no triste y él lo agradeció. Sabía que ella estaba haciendo lo indecible para no equivocarse, pero sabía que por más que tratara de medir sus palabras, no podía. Ella era así, y eso a él le gustaba… todas las chicas con quien había salido tenían temas tan comunes de los que hablaban, en cambio con Hermione todo era distinto, con ella podía hablar de sus planes, de lo que había sido en el pasado y no sentía pena o vergüenza por ser quien era ante ella.

Pero ambos sabían qué seguía… lo que tanto esperaban… todo lo circundante se conjugaba en favor de ellos para liberar sus fuerzas y deseos. Las emociones que despertaban su contacto físico se asemejaban a los relámpagos que rato en rato iluminaban el lugar.

La besó fuerte y con deseo… su cuello, tocó su busto y ella dio un pequeño gemido pero sintió miedo y dudas.

Draco la apartó y volvió a mirarla a los ojos.

—Lo siento, Draco. No puedo.

Él dio un respiro y giró hacia la ventana. Al final de cuentas sabía que existía la posibilidad de que ella se negara. No la iba a presionar, deseaba estar con ella en intimidad, pero debía ser con deseos y a voluntad. Sin embargo, tenía que decir lo que sentía:

—Creí no ver ninguna señal roja que me dijera: detente.

—No la había, pero ahora sí. Tuve unos segundos para pensar… No es lo correcto.

—¡Me gustas, Granger! —exclamó girándose hacia ella—. ¡Te deseo! ¿Acaso tú no a mí?

—Sería mentirosa si te dijera que no… pero Draco, debes entenderme, no tengo una vida sexual activa… —Draco enarcó una ceja, ¿acaso él creía lo contrario?

—No puedo… no debo, yo…

—¿Estás hablando de anticonceptivos, Granger? Si gustas yo me protejo, ¿conforme?

Hermione dio un paso hasta él y asintió. Sí, eso era lo que quería… no quería terminar así tan bruscamente esa noche pues lo deseaba tanto como él a ella.

—Quiero saborearte esta noche, Hermione… no me arrebates ese deseo —dijo tomando con fuerza la cabeza de ella y metiendo su lengua en la boca de ella. Hermione respondió con gusto al deseo de él y con algo de torpeza deslizó sus manos por los hombros de él logrando quitar su chaqueta—. Eres única, Granger.

Siguió besándola mientras se sacaba la corbata y desabotonaba su camisa. Ella se sentó en la cama, se quitó los zapatos y con agilidad se hizo a un lado, dejando espacio para él, pero Draco se acomodó sobre ella, sin dejar caer todo su peso. Se sintió húmeda con solo su roce y tan dispuesta que parecía que su corazón iba a explotar.

Y él tan excitado que se llegaba a sentir indecente… deseaba devorarla a besos, acariciar cada espacio de ella… y la besaba con fuerza que apenas podía respirar. Daba igual el mañana, lo que le importaba estaba ahí con ella… sentir sus besos, sus gemidos… anhelaba estar dentro de ese cuerpo que pedía a gritos ser poseído.

Draco separó sus piernas, temblando de deseo, acarició la pequeña braga de ella, mirándola de soslayo y al ver que tenía los ojos cerrados, dando espacio a que él inventara, se la quitó, la tocó y la humedad femenina hizo que su cuerpo de erizara, que su sexo se encendiera como nunca lo había hecho antes… siguió jugueteando... en ese momento escuchó otro gemido de placer lo que provocó que él no pudiera seguir esperando ni dando rodeos… se terminó de quitar los pantalones, con agilidad se colocó el preservativo y se internó suavemente en el túnel de placer que estaba debajo de él…

Hermione dio un grito de placer al sentirlo duro y firme dentro de ella y sus manos respondieron apoderándose de la espalda de él ayudándolo en los movimientos cadenciosos sobre ella, mientras la embestía con deseo y lujuria.

Creyó que había llegado a la cima más alta y que había encontrado el tesoro más preciado cuando el gemido de él indicó que había llegado el éxtasis. En ese momento su corazón latió con fuerza y sus órganos internos le provocaron espasmos extremos de placer. Draco sintió que ella había llegado con él a la cumbre y la besó con pasión en tanto sus cuerpos eran uno….


	15. Bifurcación

—¿Qué hiciste qué Hermione Jean Granger? —preguntó Ginny a Hermione el día domingo siguiente a eso de las seis de la tarde, cuando al fin la pelirroja había dado con su amiga en la habitación de ambas.

—Que estuve con Malfoy… ya te dije.

—¡Estuviste toda la noche con Draco Malfoy y ni siquiera tuviste la decencia de avisarme antes!

—Pensé que sería una salida normal, como las de siempre… no que terminaríamos así…

— Y me imagino que te protegiste, ¿no? —Hermione miró a su amiga y esta tenía una chispa de rabia en la mirada. Era como si una hermana mayor… o peor, su mamá la estuviese reprendiendo.

—Bueno…

—¡¿O el muy imbécil no fue capaz de llevar un maldito condón con él?!

—Ginny por favor cálmate… no he perdido la virginidad si es lo que te preocupa.

—Eso lo sé, amiga. Solo es que temo que Malfoy te vaya a dañar.

—Si lo hace no te lo diré. No tendría valor para escuchar tus sermones.

Ginny guardó silencio unos segundos y vio que Hermione solo miraba por la ventana hacia la lejanía. No parecía molesta, al contrario sus mejillas tenían un leve tono rosado y sus labios dibujaban una sonrisa que ella no había visto nunca antes en ella.

—Debes estar muy feliz y yo haciendo un escándalo de abuela medieval —dijo finalmente acariciando un brazo a Hermione.

—Lo estoy, sí. Me siento bien… feliz. Él es todo un caballero conmigo.

—¡Ja, ja, ja! Sí, claro, menos mal que es «tooodo un caballero»…

—Lo es, Ginny, aunque no lo creas. Él entendió cuándo, sin decirle, intuyó que yo tenía dudas…

—¿Tuviste dudas? ¿De tener sexo con él?

—No precisamente de eso… yo tengo miedo que me pueda enamorar.

—¡Dijiste que eso no ocurriría!

—¡Lo sé! Pero tras cada paso que doy, siento que el puente se tambalea muchísimo…

—Estás loca… debes cuidarte y no me refiero a tus sentimientos, me refiero a que debes empezar a usar tú un anticonceptivo. Si bien el preservativo te asegura un noventa y ocho por ciento de efectividad, existe un dos que no. Ten —dijo dando una botellita con un líquido color rosa en su interior—, da la casualidad de que yo tengo esta poción que no seguiré utilizando.

—¿Tú la preparaste? A ver… espera… ¿no la seguirás tomando? ¿Por qué?

—Sí, yo la hice… pero olvidé tomarla un par de días y…

Hermione miró a Ginny y esta se había sentado algo pensativa. Guardó el frasquito en el bolsillo de su pantalón y se acercó a su amiga.

—Gin, ¿qué ocurre?

—Tengo tres semanas de atraso… —confesó. Hermione guardó silencio y se acuclilló frente a Ginny—…Y ayer, me hice un test y dio positivo.

—¡Auch! Y Harry, ¿lo sabe? —Ginny asintió.

—Anoche se lo dije. Quiere que nos casemos antes de Navidad.

—Pero no te veo muy feliz que digamos. ¿Es por el embarazo o por el matrimonio?

—No quiero ser hipócrita ni mentirosa contigo, Hermione. Realmente este embarazo no es esperado… no digo que «no deseado», pero no estaba dentro de los planes... pero es mi hijo y de Harry… y está dentro de mí… es una vida.

—Lo es, amiga.

—Pero, ¿casarme?

—¿No amas a Harry, acaso?

—Lo amo, pero el matrimonio es para toda la vida, ¿y si no funciona?

—Si no funciona, no funciona no más, ¿qué le vas a hacer? Pero si no te quieres casar…

—Tengo planes Hermione, quiero seguir estudiando.

—Un matrimonio no te ata, menos si te casas con Harry. Él te ama.

—Lo sé, Hermione.

—¿Se lo dirás a tus padres?

—Sí, claro y cuanto antes, mejor. Tal vez este fin de semana... Me iré el viernes por la tarde y regresaré el domingo, ¿irías conmigo a casa? —la mueca de Hermione alertó a Ginny estaba claro que ella tenía otros planes. Hermione se puso de pie y se cruzó de brazos.

—Es que tal vez Draco quiera que salgamos… No me ha dicho nada, pero siempre me sorprende con algo… además, tengo mucho que estudiar también.

—Yo entiendo. No pierdas de estar con él. Aprovecha al máximo y, tal como lo has dicho otras veces, quizá lo de ustedes no dure hasta después de curso —Hermione asintió triste. Eso se lo había dicho cientos de veces, pero oírlo, le dolía—. Y sí, me casaré —confesó de una.

—¿Lo harás? ¿Estás segura?

—Sí, y será para Navidad. Terminaré el resto del curso vía lechuza… ya veré cómo me las arreglo.

—Te felicito por tu hijo, amiga. Y me alegro por tu decisión. Si hubiese sido otra, también me habría alegrado. Lo importante es que estés bien tú y tu bebé.

—«Mi bebé»… jamás pensé ser madre antes de los veinte.

—Ni yo de estar con Malfoy, pero así es la vida… nos muestra diferentes caminos en la senda que nosotros hemos trazado y uno elige el que más le acomode.

—Así es. Anda, bajemos a cenar y luego me cuentas los detalles de tu noche de lujuria y pasión —Hermione sonrió y le dio la mano a su amiga para ayudarla a ponerse de pie, luego la abrazó con ternura.

—Serás una excelente madre.

Ambas bajaron al comedor pues ya era de hora de cenar. En la puerta del gran salón se encontraba el profesor V.C haciendo un par de ademanes como si despidiera a alguien de su lado, pero allí no había nadie. Al ver a las muchachas carraspeó y cruzó los brazos en su espalda.

—¿Cómo está señorita Granger… señorita Weasley?

—Bien, profesor, ¿y usted? —dijo Hermione.

—Estoy bien. Y dígame, ¿ha leído algo de lo que le indiqué?

—Bueno, en medio de todo… pues la verdad no mucho.

—Entiendo. Si tiene algún problema, me avisa. Estaré atento —hizo un pequeño movimiento de cabeza e ingresó al comedor.

—¿Atento a qué? —preguntó Ginny a Hermione, momento en el cual Draco hacía su ingreso junto a sus amigos y, de medio lado, miró a Hermione. Ella quiso responder a su mirada pero él ya no estaba

—Es triste, ¿no? —observó Ginny

—¿Qué cosa? —preguntó Hermione intentando obviar lo que era evidente.

—Fingir.

—Sí lo es —reconoció en medio de un fuerte suspiro.

—¡Ay! Pero, ¿qué olor es ese? —dijo de repente Ginny cubriéndose la nariz y la boca.

—¿Olor? Es la comida.

—¡Ay, no, qué asco! En la mañana estaba ese mismo aroma, pero me la aguante… Ahora no, no comeré porque... ¡Ay, necesito un baño!

Ginny giró rápidamente sobre sus pies y salió corriendo por uno de los pasillos en busca de un baño en forma urgente.

Hermione no se había percatado, pero Draco había regresado y estaba detrás de ella

—¿Qué le ocurrió a Weasley? —preguntó y Hermione se volvió hacia él algo sorprendida.

—Se sintió mal, voy con ella.

—Sí, claro, acompáñala. Pero, ¿tú estás bien?

—Sí —él sonrió y luego se acercó al oído de ella para hablarle en voz baja:

—Este viernes.

—Malfoy, debemos estudiar.

—Este viernes. Avisa que irás a casa hasta el domingo. Y, si tenemos tiempo, también estudiaremos.

—Pe…

Draco le guiñó un ojo y se volteó con rumbo al salón, no dando espacio a respuesta alguna por parte de ella. Hermione sintió que todos los colores del arcoíris estaban en su cara y que el corazón le palpitaba en la garganta. ¡Todo un fin de semana con Malfoy! ¿Qué planes tendría? Un dolor en el estómago parecido a la ansiedad apareció. Eran nervios y ganas de volver a estar con él, pero sin embargo, no podía seguir siendo egoísta, debía pensar en Ginny. Así que salió tras su amiga para ver cómo estaba.

Draco por su parte, siguió rumbo a la mesa de Slytherin en donde Blaise ya estaba sentado. Una vez al lado de su amigo se metió en la banca y se sentó a un costado.

—¿Qué le dijiste? —preguntó el moreno de inmediato. Sabía que se había devuelto a decirle algo a Hermione quien no ingresó al salón para la cena.

—Nada que te importe —señaló Draco tomando un cubierto para comenzar a comer.

—Malfoy, dile lo de Astoria.

—No —Draco dejó nuevamente el tenedor sobre la mesa y miró con rostro cansino a su amigo. Ya lo estaba hartando de meterse en sus asuntos. Al final de cuentas él sabía lo que hacía.

—Te vas a casar con ella dentro de poco. Granger debe saber la verdad.

—No me voy a casar —respondió tajante y Blaise lo miró sin entender—. No pienso hacerlo.

—Tienes un compromiso, ¿lo olvidas?

—Pero no he firmado ningún contrato. Zabini, entiende, yo quiero estar con Granger, no con Astoria

—¿Te enamoraste? —Draco guardó silencio y miró hacia otro lado—. Estás mal. Ni siquiera sabes qué sientes por ella…

—¿Por quién Malfoy? ¿A quién engatusaste esta vez? —era Pansy que se sentó a un lado de Draco, acompañada por Theo Nott que se ubicó a la izquierda de Blaise.

—¿De qué hablan? Ustedes dos andan muy sospechosos y serios últimamente… y tú Draco, más que serio, estás distraído —agregó Theo.

—Nada que les importe —respondió Draco.

—¡Ay pero qué frágiles están hoy los cristales verdes de Slytherin! Deberían preocuparse de la clase con el «amargado-echa humo» de Constantine… ¡Nos va a destrozar en el examen final! —gruñó Pansy mientras se servía una gran porción de ensalada en su plato.

—A ustedes, manada de flojos que no estudian. Lo que es yo, me sé toda la materia.

—El sabelotodo, versión serpiente —dijo Blaise guiñando un ojo a lo que Draco respondió con unas ganas de darle un empujón, en tanto sus amigos no entendieron la referencia.

* * *

 **Casa de Harry Potter, (presente/ nuestra dimensión)**

Harry se hallaba mirando por la ventana jugueteando con el giratiempo entre sus manos, momento en el que Ginny, su esposa, ingresó sin golpear la puerta. Hacía mucho rato que llevaba ahí encerrado por lo que ella se preocupó. Ya antes él se enclaustraba en ese lugar y no salía. Muchas veces dudó que solo estuviese trabajando.

—¿Ocurre algo? Ni siquiera fuiste a cenar —dijo ella poniéndose frente a él. Harry escondió disimuladamente el giratiempo entre sus ropas pues Ginny no debía saber que él poseía ese aparato.

—Está todo bien —respondió sin mirarla y guardó silencio por unos segundos, luego se volvió hacia ella y la miró a los ojos—. Ginny, cuando nos casamos y te enteraste que estabas embarazada, ¿qué sentiste?

—¿Por qué esa pregunta? Digo, ¿por qué ahora? ¿A qué viene?

—Solo responde.

—Bueno… me sentí sorprendida, pero era algo que ocurriría en algún momento. ¿Qué pasa, Harry?

—Nada. Solo que pienso que ha de ser muy triste criar a un hijo sin su padre.

—Sí, triste, tal vez. Pero no imposible. Una mujer puede ser madre y padre a la vez. Y ya, no des más rodeos. Dime, ¿qué demonios te ocurre?

—Nada, amor. A veces me pongo a pensar en qué habría sido de nuestras vidas si hubiésemos tomado otras decisiones.

Ella lo miró con ternura y acarició su rostro. Sabía que Harry siempre se hacía esa pregunta: «¿Qué habría pasado si…?» pero ella truncó ese camino, fue ella la que originó y propició todo. Solo ella.

—Yo también lo pienso y de seguro que de haber optado por otras opciones… otros caminos… tal vez ni tú ni yo estaríamos juntos. Tal vez te habrías casado con Hermione… y no, no pongas esa cara. Yo sé que hice mal, que no debí haberme interpuesto entre ustedes dos.

—No te interpusiste, Ginny. En aquel entonces no había nada entre Hermione y yo. Estábamos en el colegio y ella solo era mi compañera… mi gran amiga.

—Pero yo sabía que Hermione estaba interesada en ti y adrede, ni siquiera lo pensé y te busqué… tal vez competía con ella sin decírselo. Lo sé, hice mal… pero luego me enamoré de ti —Harry sonrió y tomó con suavidad la mano de Ginny.

—Has sido una excelente esposa y madre. He sido yo quien no ha cumplido tus expectativas.

—Harry, lo importante es que estamos juntos. ¿Qué dices si este verano nos vamos de vacaciones sin los niños, solos tú y yo? Solo una semana, nos servirá Harry… anda…

—No es mala idea.

—No se diga más. Y ahora, vamos a comer algo.


	16. Encerrados

Hermione caminaba por uno de los pasillos del colegio e iba algo nerviosa cargando un pequeño bolso de mano, en cuyo interior guardaba diversas cosas, con hechizos para reducirlas y así no llevar mucho peso. Y estaba también un poco ansiosa e intrigada, Draco le había enviado una lechuza diciendo que utilizarían la chimenea de la directora para salir de Hogwarts, eso quería decir entonces que la profesora McGonagall estaba al tanto de sus andanzas con Draco. ¡Qué complicada situación! ¿Qué cara le pondría a la directora? ¿Se lo diría a sus padres? Confiaba en que fuese discreta… ¡Diantres! ¿Por qué siempre tenía que analizar tanto las situaciones? Tal vez Draco solo le había solicitado utilizar la chimenea sin dar mayores explicaciones… En fin, pronto saldría de sus dudas.

En ese momento algo sonó dentro de su bolso de mano y, al detenerse a ver qué había sucedido, un aroma familiar la alertó, se trataba de un perfume que le gustó, pero que no era de ella… un aroma tal vez muggle como de magnolias y melocotón, con almizcle flores y… vainilla... pero si bien no recordaba haber poseído uno así, le resultaba demasiado cercano.

¿De dónde provenía? Su olfato la llevó hasta una sala abandonada que estaba a un par de puertas de donde ella se hallaba. Si su oído no la traicionaba, también había escuchado algunas voces hablando en susurros.

Abrió sigilosamente la puerta y unas sillas del fondo del salón se arrastraron como si alguien hubiese chocado con ellas. Ella se inquietó, tal vez algún fantasma de Hogwarts andaba merodeando, quizá Peeves… pero eso era extraño porque el poltergeist aprovechaba cada oportunidad que tenía de fastidiar, cosa que ahora no había ocurrido.

—¿Sucede algo, Hermione? —Draco estaba en su espalda mirando hacia el fondo del salón buscando, al parecer el origen del sonido.

—Creí escuchar algo.

—Pues no veo nada… —dijo Draco, sin embargo algo le decía que en ese salón no estaban solos y una especie de hielo llegó a su estómago, tal como aquel día en el camino cuando iban rumbo a Londres—. Ven, salgamos de este lugar —tomó la mano de ella para dirigirse al despacho de la directora.

Cuando la puerta de la sala abandonada se cerró. Hermione, adulta, que estaba casi agachada, se quitó la capa de invisibilidad y se irguió. A su lado Harry también lo hizo. Ambos tenían el corazón que les palpitaba a mil. Casi habían sido descubiertos.

—Por poco.

—Es mejor irnos, Harry. Ya sabemos que están juntos. Están haciendo las cosas bien. Draco se ve interesado y ella feliz, ¿qué más pretendes?

—Que no se separen.

—Y si lo hacen será porque lo de ellos no funcionó. Dime, ¿por qué la historia se ha de repetir? No pienses en ello. Dejémoslos tranquilos por un tiempo… ¡Ah! Y nada de adelantar nada… lo que tenga que pasar, pasará… Ellos están bien… se ven bien… tal vez luego de Hogwarts sigan juntos.

—¿Y si no?

—Será porque ellos lo han decidido así. Ven, andando. No los interrumpamos más. V.C ya te lo advirtió. No habrá otra oportunidad. Dejemos que ellos hagan su camino.

—No estoy convencido del todo, Hermione. Tal vez Malfoy la deje y ella se deba ir sola con su hija.

—No hay ninguna hija, Harry. Están ellos solos. ¡No sigas pensando! Tal vez ha cambiado todo…

—Pues sí, quizá así sea.

* * *

Hermione quiso soltarse del agarre de Draco antes de ingresar a la oficina, temía a la reacción de la directora, pero él no la dejó.

—¿Ella sabe? —preguntó Hermione.

—No y no tiene por qué saberlo, ni nosotros dar explicaciones. Anda, sígueme —ordenó.

—Está bien —pero antes de golpear la puerta esta se abrió.

—Llega justo a la hora señor Malfoy. Buenos días señorita Granger —saludó la directora.

—Buenos días.

—Gracias por prestarnos la chimenea —dijo Draco.

—Me alegra poder ayudarlo, joven Malfoy. Espero que la señorita Granger también sea un gran aporte.

—Lo será. Granger es mi gran profesora —Hermione miró sin entender a Draco, pero este le dio un apretón de mano para que mejor no hablara de más.

—Que tengan un lindo y provechoso fin de semana.

—Hasta pronto directora —se despidió Hermione.

Ambos jóvenes ingresaron a la chimenea, en forma muy rápida cosa que sorprendió a Minerva, pues pensó que le darían más detalles de esta extraña sociedad en donde Hermione estaría instruyendo a Malfoy en… —¿En qué asignatura había dicho el joven…? —dio un chasquido con su mano y sentó a revisar algunas lechuzas que había recibido desde el ministerio.

Hermione se aferró a los brazos de Draco en tanto él la tomó de la cintura oprimiéndola contra su cuerpo. Al cabo de unos segundos el movimiento se hizo más pausado y ella logró advertir algunas chimeneas que pasaban delante de sus ojos hasta que al fin se detuvo.

Al salir, vio una amplia sala en colores claros, diversas plantas de interior y la luz se colaba por todos los ventanales, pues las cortinas estaban hacia un lado, como si alguien adrede lo hubiese hecho para apresar la luz solar dentro de la casa. Pero algo se le hizo familiar… los pasillos, la disposición de las puertas… las columnas…

—¿E… estamos en tu casa?

—Así es, amada mía. En mi casa. Pero… tranquila, no es como la recuerdas. Ya no hay pisos subterráneos, calabozos, ni cocodrilos en el río, ni dragones en la azotea… Es una casa, común... bueno no tanto, sigue siendo una mansión, pero renovada. No tiene relación alguna con la que tú conociste.

Hermione sintió una rara punzada den el brazo como si aquel fatídico día se repitiera. Miro el salón, el piso en donde estuvo de espaldas sintiendo el hedor de Bellatrix mientras deslizaba el filo de la daga por su brazo. Sin darse cuenta había llevado su mano al antebrazo izquierdo.

Draco se volteó y la vio quieta, mirando la lámpara de lágrimas nueva que colgaba en medio de la estancia. De seguro recordaba cuando el elfo doméstico llamado Dobby descolgó la antigua haciéndola estrellar contra el piso a fin de ganar tiempo para poder huir.

Dio un par de pasos hacia ella y le tomó las manos, luego suavemente acarició su barbilla e hizo que lo mirara.

—Eso es pasado. Ya no hay nada de aquello. Todo ha cambiado.

—No debería estar aquí, Draco. Ni contigo. Yo no soy lo que tú quieres en tu vida.

—¿Tú sabes lo que yo quiero en la vida?

—No, pero no soy yo.

—Mira, cuando empezamos esto dijimos que era una especie de juego… yo te seducía y tú te dejaste seducir… —ella asintió—, pero ya no es eso, hay algo más… ambos lo sabemos. Sabemos que si queremos seguir juntos el camino se nos pondrá difícil, pero qué más da… al final se tendrán que aguantar nuestras decisiones.

—¿Me quieres en tu vida, Draco? ¿Eso intentas decirme?

—¿Y tú me aceptas en la tuya? —respondió con otra pregunta—. También para ti será difícil que entre en tu vida. No soy lo que muchos querrían para una heroína como tú… soy un ex mortífago… mi padre por poco se libró de la cárcel… No somos una familia ejemplo para nada, pero yo ya estoy en tu vida y tú en la mía.

—Lo sé. A mí no me importa lo que digan los míos. Pero eres todo lo contrario a lo que imaginé y sé que yo también soy todo lo contrario a lo que tú imaginaste… soy… como tantos han dicho, una «insufrible sabelotodo».

—Tú no eres insufrible… me gustas mucho, Granger. Y no quiero pensar en que tal vez esto se acabe, porque no es lo que quiero.

Hermione le acarició el rostro y Draco atrapó su mano depositando un suave beso en la palma.

—Ven, vayamos a mi cuarto. Los elfos nos llevarán algo de comer… Además hay muchas cosas que usted me debe enseñar, señorita profesora…

—¡Ja, ja, ja! ¿No será al revés? ¡Tú eres el maestro!

—Granger, y tú una excelente alumna —agregó dándole un fuerte beso. Luego la tomó de la mano y subió con ella al segundo piso.

—¿Y tus padres? Imagino que no están en casa, ¿no?

—Así es. Están fuera del país y llegarán el próximo martes, así que estaremos solos este hermoso fin de semana.

—Mmm entonces tenemos un excelente panorama…

* * *

Abrió los ojos y lo vio a él a su lado. Perfecto… el hombre que cualquier mujer desearía. Enigmático, posesivo, único… y era de ella… al menos por ese fin de semana.

Había sido una velada inolvidable, riéndose y recordando anécdotas de colegio. Draco mofándose de Harry o de Ron y ella recordándole aquella vez el profesor Moody lo convirtió en hurón. Luego se amaron en la cama de él, ¿a cuántas más habría llevado a ese lugar? No le importaba, a estas alturas lo que menos le interesaba era el pasado de Draco. Era el presente en donde ella se hallaba lo que realmente atiborraba sus pensamientos.

Sintió que él se movió a su lado y que se había sentado. No quiso hablar pero él se acercó a ella sentándose a un costado de la cama.

—Clarea el alba sobre el bosque y es un espectáculo que no te olvidarás nunca —le dijo en un susurro cerca de su oído.

Ella sonrió y se levantó. Se cubrió con una bata que él le dio y lo siguió hasta la ventana. Él descorrió la cortina y, en efecto, frente a ella se encontraba el bosque del cual no tenía muy buenos recuerdos, pero en ese momento se veían hermosos los abetos cubiertos con una leve capa de nieve y la luz del día apareciendo sobre las puntas… Ciertamente el sueño no había acabado con abrir los ojos, pues ahí seguía, frente a ella… el espectáculo que tenía ante a sus ojos, era idílico.

Los sentidos de Hermione despertaron al sentir que las manos de él la habían tomado por el talle, acariciando su ombligo.

—Draco, esto es hermoso

—No se compara contigo —la mano que acariciaba su talle fue subiendo hasta alcanzar y sostener un pecho. Con la otra mano hizo que ella ladease el rostro dejando extendido su cuello a expensas de él… cosa que Draco no desperdició, besando y mordisqueando la sabrosa piel nívea de ella.

Draco hizo girar a Hermione y la envolvió en sus brazos. A través de la delgada tela de la bata, sintió que el duro pecho de él la oprimía en tanto sus manos bajaban por su espalda y, con un leve tirón la bata se deslizó hasta el suelo. Hermione contuvo el aliento mientras la mano de él la exploraba. Sus anhelantes labios se encontraron nuevamente, se abrieron y sus lenguas se entrelazaron una guerra de deseos que no terminaría allí…

Continuaría en la cama que los aguardaba durante todo aquel el fin de semana…


End file.
